Hayley With a Chance
by no-role-model
Summary: Hayley Bainbridge moved from Wichita, Kansas to pursue her love of acting, and recently has been cast as a new member on Sonny With a Chance... she finds friends and could possibly find love in the process. Read&Review please
1. Just Getting Up For The Let Down

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of their actors or actresses... but If I did own Sterling, oh the things I would do *snaps out of it***

**The only things I really own are Hayley & Lloyd Bainbridge**

**Title comes from Cartel's "Say Anything (Else)"**

* * *

"Dad, Have you seen my green top? The one with the design on the side?" Hayley yelled down the stairs from her bedroom.

"Yes I have, it's in the wash." Her father Lloyd yelled back from the kitchen, without even interrupting his coffee and newspaper.

Hayley disappeared back into her room and stood in front of her closet once again, debating on what to wear. She had four more hours untili her callback for the Disney television show

"Sonny With a Chance", and absolutely nothing was standing out at her.

"Prints are too busy... Plain is just too... Plain. Oh god, this is killing me." She said to herself as she threw multiple pieces of clothing onto her bed.

She sat there for a moment, staring at the articles of clothing before her. Her eyes caught onto a yellow v-neck shirt and a black and white picnic blanket patterned button-up shirt. But

the pants, thats she was having more trouble with. "Boot cut? Regular? Skinny? The choices, oh, the choices."

She closed her eyes and picked up the closest pair; Skinny Jeans. SHe quickly changed into the clothes she chose.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, that made her jump a little, it was her father, "Hun, you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in... I stilll need help picking my shoes." She joked as he entered her room.

"Wow, You're totally going to rock their socks off today!" he said way too entusiastically.

"Dad." She sighed "What?"

"Stop trying to be all hip, it's really not working for you" She laughed, "So, this shoe problem I'm having?"

"Why do you need my help? Why don't you just be yourself. I think that's what your mother would want you to do."

Hayley's Mother died in a car accident when Hayley was 10 years old. Ever since the she's always been a daddy's girl. They lived in Wichita, Kansas until hayley turned 17, when they moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue her acting career.

"Aww, that's dad, that's sweet" She said as she hugged him. she pulled away slightly before asking the question, "So this means the plain black converses?"She let go of her father and went back to the closet, quickly putting on the said shoes.

"Are you gonna leave now?" He asked about her Hurry-ness "Well, I don't know, I don't want to get stuck in traffic and-"

"Hun, you've got three-and-a-half hours until then."

"Well, the early bird catches the worm." she threw on a jacket, "and besides, I'll stop by Jamba Juice and waste a while there."

"Do what ever you want Hun, just rock their socks off."

"Dad, what did I tell you about being hip?" She laughed as she hugged her dad once more before making her way out of the house.

* * *

After wasting her time in traffic and at Jambe Juice, Hayley Made her way to her cal back, she waited in the obvious waiting room, flipping through a year old muscle car magazine to keep her mind busy.

"Hayley Irene Bainbridge?" A voice Said behind her.

She sat the magazine down on the side table and got up from her seat, "I'm Hayley" she said approaching the Middle aged man into a room.

Once she entered, the was met by the director Thomas Snelding, whom she met him at her first Audition, another person; a female, and non-other than Demi Lovato herself.  
"So Hayley, we liked you so much that we decided to bring you back." the director said "And this time we brought Demi with us."

"Hi." Demi said as she held out her hand.

Hayley shook it immediately. "The name is Hayley, you can call me 'Hales'." She fangirled "Sure thing Hales" Demi said with a smile.

"I'm Anna, one of the wirters." the other female introduced herself as she handed a script to Demi and Hayley, "There are a few pages and I'd like for you two to act it out, so go for it. I'll give you a few minutes to go over it"

Hayley read through the pages and learned the characters as quickly as she could, she would play the part of Payton Weatherly, a new actor to join the cast of So Random! following in the footsteps of Sonny.

"Ready when you are." Ann said as she started the video camera.

[PEYTON]  
(excited)Oh... wow, the prophouse...WAY bigger than I thought it would be (shocked) Holy crap, the bee costume from the Queen Bee Sketch and the pink wig from the Wiggin' Out sketch. and it that some weird alein from something I don't think I've really seen? oh and-  
[SONNY]  
(Enters eating a sundae)  
[PEYTON]  
(runs up to sonny, startling her and causeing her to spill her sundae all over the floor) And OH. MY. WORD. Sonny Munroe... in the flesh.(hugs tightly)  
[SONNY]  
Uh, hi?  
[PEYTON]  
(Backs away) I'm Sorry, I'm a hugger.  
[SONNY]  
No, no (Feels sorry) It's alright, you're the new girl, right?  
[PEYTON]  
Have you ever seen me before? (giggle snort)

Anna and thomas watched as they finished up the scene.

"Very Impressive Hayley."

"Thank You." She blushed.

"So we will try and make a judgement by the end of this week, and we'll call you to tell you if you got it or not."

She was speechless, unsure of what to say, the only thing that came out was "Thank you again."

She left the room, only to be followed by Demi.

"I got to admit, you were pretty good in there, have you acted before?" Demi asked, standing next to hayley outside the door.

"Yeah, I was in different productions back in high school and city stuff."

"That's what I was thinking, where are you from originally?"

"Wichita, Kansas... one of the most boring cities ever."

"Not in Kansas anymore, are ya?" Demi haughed, she then noticed the small smirk on Hayley's face. "Ooo, let me guess, you get that a lot."

Hayley chuckled lightly, "What gave you that idea."

They stood there for a second in silence for a second, until Demi spoke up, "You have a cell phone?"

She nodded, beofresearching her pockets, only to realize she didn't have it with her. "Well, not on hand anyway."

Demi took a sharpie out of her back packet, obviously just in case of autographs, and grabbed Hayley's arm. She scribbled down a phone number. "Call me sometime, just make sure you tell me it's you Hales.I don't want some kind of weird guy calling me or something."

Hayley looked down at the number, then quickly gave Demi hers, "Thanks... I've never got a celeb's number before."

"I think you're going to be big, so why not be your first friend in Hollywood." She held out her hand, "It was great meeting you today."

"You too."

Demi then disappeared back into the room, and Hayley headed out the parking lot and to her '89 pick-up and headed home, where she was going to stare at the phone until they called.

* * *

**Soo soo soo, this is my big comeback.. if that's what you want to call it. Well anyhoo, this is going to be a collab between XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX and I, so hopefully all goes well.**


	2. With A Sense Of Poise And Rationality

**GASP! a second chapter? yes, I've very proud of this story so far!**

**Well, anyhoo, Title comes from Panic At The Disco's "I ****Write** **Sins** **Not** Tragedies"

* * *

She walked into the house, closing the door behind her before she leaned against it and laughed.

Her dad crossed her path, going from the living room and towards the kitchen. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it went good."

"It... was awesome and I met Demi Lovatoe," She rolled up her sleeves, "And we gave each other our phone numbers."

"Awesome Hun, so are they going to call you or something?"

"yeah, they're supposed to be calling me, so I'm planning on camping out in the living room until they call."

Her dad stiffled a laugh, "Whatever floats your boat... but don't get your hopes up, this could be another turn-down"

She held up crossed fingers, "26th times a charm, right?"

"Quite possibly," He held up crossed fingers too. "I'll keep 'em crossed for you."

"Thanks pops." She said as she hung up her purse onto the coat rack. She then quickly ran up the stairs and into the room. She grabbed her blankets and pillows off her bed and dragged them down stairs, throwing them onto the couch, as she headed back upstairs to get her iPod and cell phone. She had no idea when they were going to call, but she wanted to be there for that exact moment it happens.

* * *

--Two Days Later--

-ring-

-ring-

Her eyes shot open from her slumber on the couch, she glanced at the clock, 7am.

-ring-

_Couldn't they call at a decent time?_ She picked up the phone, she cleared her throat before saying... "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Hayley Bainbridge?"

"This is she, how may I help you?"

"Well, this is Josie Marshall from Disney Studios, and we'd like to inform you that we have given you a spot on our show 'Sonny With A Chance'. You've been given the part of Peyton Weatherly."

Hayley began jumping around the living room, a giant grin plastered on her face, "Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yes," there was a small chuckle from the other line, "Yes, I am serious. SO if it would be alright, we'd like it if you'd come to the this wednesday; in two days so we could talk to you about the part and such... and so you can get to know the cast."

She bit her lip, "Okay, what time on wednesday?"

"9:30 alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"Well, congrats! we'll see you in a few days."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome."

Once the phone conversation ended, Hayley threw the phone onto the couch and proceeded to jump around the living room some more.  
Lloyd came into the room to see what all the commotion was about. After taking a glance at his daughter, he knew what happened, "Oh my god! You've got the part!" She then came flying his direction, throwing her arms around him into a hug, "Your mother would be so proud."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I go in on wednesday."

* * *

--Wednesday--

"Ah, Hayley, its wonderful to see you this morning." Josie, the wonman she talked to on the phone earlier in the week, a firey red head, greeted her as she walked into the office. "It's a good thing they sent me your head shot or else I wouldn't have regonized you."

Hayley smiled shyly.

"Would you love to meet the cast?"

"Sure."

"Well, they're getting ready for the table read, you're in this script, so you're most likeyly going to read too."

_This woman is way too preppy for her own good_ Hayley thought, before replying, "Awesome."

She followed Josie down a few hallways untul they reached a confrence room, seein the cast sittin together at the traditional long table. Tom and Anna were in the room also. Josie cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, here's your new castmate, Hayley Bainbridge. So welcome her with open arms."

Demi got up from her spot at the table and walked over to Hayley and pulling her into a small hug. "I knew you'd make it." she whispered in her ear. She broke the hug and lead hayley to the empty seat between Allisyn Ashley Arm and Doug Brochu. Everyone offically introduced themselves after she sat down.

Anna, the writer, began to pass out the scripts. "Okay, Since Hayley turned up at the perfect time, we'll start on page 2, It's going to be in the cafeteria with Sonny, CDC, and Peyton. So if you'll all turn to the page we'll start the reading."


	3. A Table At The Gratitude Café

**So yes I know this is quick, but I had to write more.**

**Title comes from Jason Mraz's "Make It Mine"**

_

* * *

__Sonny and Peyton enter the cafeteria, chatting away with each other. They get in line to eat, only to be cut off by the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Peyton rested a hand on her hip and stared at the man who invide her happy day._

_"Eh, hmm, excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him._

_"I'm getting my food, why are you even asking that obviously answered question?"_

_"You just cut in front of Sonny and I, and I do not like it when people do that."_

_He turned to face her, "Do you even know who you're talking to, do you even know who I am?"_

_"Does it really look like I care?"_

_He gasped, "I am Chad Dylan Cooper, thank you very much."_

_"Ooo, wow... Don't care." She walked in front of him, cutting him off, while taking a pickle from the salad bar. She looked him in the eyes as she took a bite out of the pickle._

_Leaving him stunned, she and Sonny took a seat down at a table. "Holy Guacamole, I can't believe I saw you do that... I feel like I'm a witness to the apocolypse." Sonny said as she stared at Peyton in shock._

_"I just hate it when people act like they rule the world... and personally, I loathe 'Mackenzie Falls'."_

_"So you knew who he was?"_

_"Yeah," She Laughed, "He aske if I knew who he was, so I asked if it looked like I cared."_

_They Laughed as he walked by, eyes glaring.  
_

There was a small scattered applause once they finished. "Greta job, now on to page 54..." Thomas said as they continued to rehearse.

* * *

"So, onto the stage," Thomas said as everyone stood from their places, and proceeded to head to where Thomas said.

"Getting used to everything yet?" Sterling Knight, the actor who plays Chad Dylan Cooper said as he came up behind her.

"I would say... no. Everything has just happened so fast. Totally not used to it yet." she replied, slowing her pace down to walk next to him.

He smiled at her, "Welcome to the actor's life," he chuckled lightly.

"Guess I need to get used to it faster." she smirked.

"So far, what do you think of everything?"

"Pretty flippin awesome if I say so myself."

"This your first filming?"

"You could say that." She smiled, looking into his deep blue eyes, "I'm just so used to being on stage."

"Just think of it like that, but if you mess up, you can do it again... you've just got to remember one thing."

"What's that?"

He turned to face her, "Blooper reel," he said with jazz hands. "We'll meet again, but I'm gonna head to my spot. It was good talking to you." he said holding his arms out for a hug. she accepted, huging him for a moment before he waved her off and headed towards the set.

Demi came up behind her "So, Hales..."

Hayley jumped a little at Demi's sudden appearence behing her. "So... what?"

"Do you like it so far?"

"Yeah, I'm liking it, so far." She took a seat on a bench. "Everyone keeps asking me that."

"Well, You're the new girl, so we wonder." Demi smiled as someone exited the door beside the bench. "Well, this is nice timing."

"Are you psychic or something? I was just about to look for you." The new female said as Demi disappeared, "I'm Mandy, the make-up artist. Pleased to meet you."

"You two, I guess it is great timing, I just decide to take a seat." Hayley stood from her spot and followed the woman into the make-up room, taking a seat in the make-up chair, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, Tommy has this idea of giving you short hair."

"Short? How Short?"

"You'll be like the middle-woman-of-hair. Since Allisyn has crazy styled hair, Demi has long Dark brown hair, and Tiff has Long blonde, we thought about cutting it to about shoulder length." Mandy ran her fingers through Hayley's Hair, "Oh and we're gonna lighten you up, but make you a light brown."

Hayley's eyes went wide, she never had short hair. The longest she'd had it was down to her but when she was twelve, then she got it cut in highschool to her middle back, so she feared for her hair. "Seriously, how short did you say?"

"Just about shoulder length," she notice the look on her face, "Not too excited are you?"

"How can you tell."

"Well if you want, while their stage rehearsing, we'll start the process, It's only 11."

Hayley took a deep breath. "Okay, lets do it."

* * *

**So, I am in love with my character Hayley, I haven't been in love with a character like this since my PATD fan fic.**


	4. Yet I'm Running To Her Like A River Song

**So, I finally got my 4th Chapter up. I hope all you guys like it. See I love reviews... and I'd love to see more... so I'm thinking of not posting a 5th chapter til I have at least 7 reviews... 7 is my favorite number. so... Yeah**

**Title is from Michael Buble's "Crazy Love"**

* * *

Hayley closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see each strand get clipped away.

"So, what's the longest you've ever had your hair?" Mandy said trying to make small talk with her. "I once shaved my head."

Hayley chuckled slightly, "I've never went that dramatic, I did have my hair down to my butt, But I cut to the middle of my back in 6th grade and it's always been that way."

"Ah, I see. So have you always been into doing acting?

"Pretty much childhood dream." First big production was when I played the lead role in Annie in 8th grade. That's where I met my best friend Cori."

"You theatre kids got to stick together, right?"

Before she could respond, a figure appeared in the doorway, "Hey Mands, Brian wants you to pick up the pace because he wants Hayleyon set to run through a scene."

"Sure thing Sterling, I'll pick up the pace."

He was about to leave, until he notice Hayley had her eyes clenched shut. He approached her and squatted next to her feet. "Hey there."

"Hi." She replied

"Hayley, open your eyes."

"I don't want to look at it 'til it's done."

"I'm not telling you to look in the mirror, I'm telling you to look at me."

She opened her emerald eyes slowly to look into his blue ones, "What?"

"It's hair. It'll grow back, it's nothing to cry over."

"I'm not crying."

"I didn't say that you were crying, it's just… Trust me; Mands will do an a-mah-zing job on your hair. How do you think I look this good? It's all her doing; I don't wake up looking like this."

Hayley laughed, "Thanks Sterling, that little pep-talk made me feel a little better."

"Well then my job is done here." He got up from his spot on the ground, "See you on set." He then pointed to Mandy, "See you in 15 minutes to fix this mop that is my hair."

Mandy chuckled "Will do Ster, see you then."

He waved them off as he left the make-up room.

That is possibly one of the nicest guys I've met, besides, Ewan McGregor."

Hayley's head shot up, she noticed the process of her short do, she realized that this was the cutest she's ever seen her hair. "You've met Ewan McGregor? "

"Yeah, helped with the make-up on 'The Men Who Stare At Goats', he's the biggest sweet heart…"

* * *

"Ah, I see someone has finally made it to set." Brandon Smith joked as Hayley ran up to them.

"Sorry, the haircutting process took longer than she thought." She apologized, but smiled, "So what do you think?"

"Super cute, I wish I'd look good with short hair." Allisyn said as she made a face of jealousy , "But you could pull anything off, I bet if you shaved your head, you'd still look good, like Demi Moore in that army movie…"

"G.I. Jane?" Tiffany Thornton said filling in Allisyn's blank.

"Yeah, that movie." She snickered.

"Alright, alright Guys and Gals, page 56 real quick, then new cast pictures." Thomas said walking onto the set, He turned to Hayley, "Caught up yet?"

"Getting there, script read, haircut, and photos… I'm getting the hang of it."

"Slowly, and I can see that look in your eye, you're enjoying this, right?"

"Yep, every minute actually."

* * *

"_No, no no, you guys, I'm not in the mood for your… chili." She picked up a spoonful, looking at it as it pour out of the ladle and back into the pot, "If that what you even call it."_

"_Oh come on Peyton, Just take a bite… it won't hurt." Grady said as Nico brought in another pot._

_It was the Condor Studio's annual Chili Cook-off and Nico And Grady were acting crazy about creating the best Chili, hoping to beat the 8 time champion _Meal Or No Meal_ cast._

"_Please, please, please…" Grady Begged._

_She glanced between the two. Letting out a deep sigh, "Fine, I'll take a bite of your chili." She stuck a plastic Spork into the vat. She looked at the concoction that sat on the Spork, "Are you sure this is even safe to digest?" she whispered to herself before taking the bite._

_"So?" Nico asked watching as her face contorted as she chewed. "What do you think?"_

_She swallowed, "Holy guacamole, this is amazing… I was expecting sudden death or nausea."_

_"You what?" Nico gasped_

* * *

"Okay, you there, the blond boy, move down, and stand there, you short brunette stand next to blond boy, and you …" The photographer was moving people around, trying to find perfect spots for them to stand, after a grueling thirty minutes, they were ready to take pictures.

One shot after another, each kept reminding Hayley that she made it. This was her dream and she was living it. She smile even brighter as during the pictures, Demi threw her arm over her shoulder. And thay gave each other a small hug.

"Okay, now in character!" could be heard coming from the other side of the room, Brian, the producer yelled.

Demi and Hayley hugged each other.

She was loving this already.

* * *

**So, that's it for now until 7 more reviews!**


	5. Gonna Make A Break And Take A Fake

**Okay... so I couldn't wait for 7 reviews, so Thank you SuperxGirlx5894, Waiting For Him, and my lovely buddy XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX for their fine reviews... Have fun with this chapter...**

**Title comes from Barenaked Ladies - "One Week"**

* * *

A knock at her door woke her up, "Hun, its 6, you got to be at the studio in an hour." He father said from outside the door.

Hayley sat up and stretched, it been officially one week since she started working, and she was still getting used to the hours. She checked her phone for any new texts, only two,

_Dont know if u care or not, but there's papz work today-Demi_

_ Hey we need to hangout more!-Ster_

She smiled at the messages as she climbed out of bed, those two texted her like crazy, pretty much keeping her sane since it started.

She reached over and turned on her computer, allowing it to load before loading her music. Decided on just listening to Lady Gaga's album as she dressed, grooving around to "Pokerface" as she put on her clothes was the one thing that woke her up every morning.

Her phone buzzed on the night stand as she got a new text message.

_Hurry up and get to work chicka!-Demi_

She threw on the closest shirt and slipped on her keds before heading down stairs. She gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek, "See you later dad!" she waved of before heading out the door.

"Hey there sugar dumpling?" Demi greeted as Hayley entered

"Hey there what?"

"Sugar dumpling."

"That's what I thought... Snookums." She said as she approached Demi, pulling her into a hug. "So, did I miss anything in the, oh," she looked at her invisible wrist watch, "6 1/2 hours I haven't seen you?"

"Yes... you missed me."

They laughed as they walked together, only to be joined by Sterling grabbing onto Hayley's other arm.

"Hey there cheeky monkeys, so I have a proposition for you, and if you want you can decline."

"What is this proposition that you speak of?" Hayley asked, intrigued by his word.

"Well, my roommate and I are having a party on Saturday at my apartment...and there may be a theme."

"Theme?" Demi questioned, "What kind of theme?"

"Well, none of this was my idea; it's all Matt's idea... How about '20s?"

"20s? Like when swing was king when the Charleston was big?" Hayley asked.

"No, I was thinking more 2020s, if you're more comfortable with that." He joked back at her, only to receive a punch in the arm.

"Hey, simple yes or no question."

"Yes, 20s, Like when swing was king when the Charleston was big." he replied, "So who is in?"

Demi raised her hand, "Count me in." she smiled

Sterling looked at Hayley waiting for her answer, "Hales?"

"There's a possibility"

He looked down at his shoes, "Hey, simple yes or no question."

"Fine then, yes I'll go to your decade party."

"Sweet-awesome-ness." he said as he parted ways with them.

Hayley turned to face Demi, "What am I going to do? I hate parties."

"Hate parties, how in the world can you hate parties?"

"Never liked them."

"So this means, girls day out shopping right?

"How do you get shopping and part- oh, I see what you did there, You and Tiff are going to take me out shopping to convince me to go to the party."

"How did you know I was going to involve Tiff in this?"

"I'm just psychic, didn't you know that?" Hayley laughed, "Just kidding, I had no clue... good guess right?"

"Who is Psychic?" Tiffany said coming up behind the pair.

Hayley raised her hand. "I predicted your coming."

Tiffany mouth made the shape of an O as she bypassed them.

They quickly finished their walked and headed to the desired set.

* * *

"See, I couldn't have lived in the 20s, I look horrendous in any of these clothes." Tiffany said coming out of the dressing room of the nearest thrift store to Hayley's house.

"I've got to say, if you styled your hair just right, I think you could pull it off." Demi imputed, before yelling at the stall next to her "Okay Hales, come out already, we'd like to see this one."

Hayley stuck her head out, "Okay, please don't laugh." she slowly came out the room, looking like an updated version a Flapper, it was a squined dress that hit just below her knees, with a drop wait and small sleeves.

"See, she can pull it off, she's got that image." Tiffany said as they both looked in the mirror at themselves. "And why aren't you looking at clothes with us?" she turned to Demi, who was signing a quick autograph for a fan.

"Well, I've already got a fringed dress for it anyway, so... why do I need to shop?"

Hayley pushed Demi's shoulder. "Hey that's not fair." she smiled, "That's almost cheating."

"Guys, guys, its fine. I think I can raid something from my mom's closet." Tiffany said.

Hayley thought to herself for a moment, she could wear something of her mothers, she knew her dad had some of the clothes in storage, and there wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

"Hey Daddy, how was your day?" Hayley came bouncing into the room, a smile across her face. Her dad sat in the living room, reading a Clive Cussler book, while Law & Order played on the television.

"Well, Doug got caught in the…" He realized she never acted this was unless she need something, "What do you want now?"

"I know you and mom were in to swing dancing right?"

"Maybe, where is this conversation headed?"

"well, I've been invited to a 20s theme party and would like to know if I could possibly wear one of mom's old outfits."

He set down his book. "There are some old boxes in the attic with some of her stuff, you can start there if you like."

"Thank you dad, you're the awesomest dad in the whole-"

He interrupted her, while bringing his attention back to the book, "Okay, enough with the sucking up." He smiled as she ascended the stairs.

* * *

**So I'd like more reviews to those who read this, cause I'd like to know what you thought... so yeah.**


	6. Wonderful You, It Had To Be You

**Finally got up to posting the 6th chapter... finally... so far I'm liking what it's becoming... and I've recently watch Pretty In Pink... Not as epic as I thought it was... BTW I 3 Ducky. XD**

* * *

Hayley had been up in the attic for almost an hour, scouring through box after box, none had any of her mother's old swing dance costumes.

She was interrupted by a buzz from her phone in her pocket, she pulled it out to see who was calling her. With a sigh she pressed the send button on her phone, "Yes Sterling, how can I help you?

_"Change of plans." _He said in a huff

"Change of what plans?" she replied, unsure of his call.

"_The Party plans, It's going to be the 1980s… not the 20s"_

"Why the change in such a short amount of time?"

"_Long story short, Matt watched 'Pretty In Pink' and decides it would be changed"_

"Oh, so… Okay."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, It's just I was searching frantically for an awesome costume…"

_"Girl, just throw on layers and call it good, it's not a contest." _He laughed, _"Besides, you'd look good in anything." _He was then interrupted by another voice_, "Sorry Hayley, gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" _

"See you then Sterling." She said before they hung up.

She slid the phone back into her pocket, and proceeded to open the next box with her mother Irene's name on it. On top of the items in the box was a red fabric, she pulled it out of the box slowly to reveal that it was a scarf. It was a beautiful color of cherry red. She brought it close to her, breathing it in slowly, it still had that smell; an old perfume her mother always wore. She looked deeper inside to see the rest of the box was filled with her mother clothing. She shifted through, making a small pile to take back to her room. Once she finished her search, she threw the red scarf around her neck and picked the pile of clothes, taking them back downstairs, and to her room.

"I knew you'd find something you like up there." She heard her father say as he came into view, "Anything fit?"

"Besides the scarf?" She laughed, "Don't know yet, I just chose the good looking stuff, I still need to try them on." She smiled before turning into her room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

-- Later that night—

"_So, did you get the text about the party change?"_

"Sort of, Ster called me and told me about it. Says it's 80s now."

"_Yeah, something about Matt and Pretty in-… Wait, he called you? He just sent texts to the rest of us." _Demi said over the phone.

"Maybe I missed the text, and he had to call to get a hold of me." She glanced at her phone; there was no trace of missed texts.

"_Well, what's your theme going to be? Pretty In Pink? Sixteen Candles?"_

"Any other Molly Ringwald movie you're naming off?"

"_No, those were the only ones that popped into my head."_

"Thanks Demi, for the inspiration I needed."

"_You're welcome chicka."_

"How 'bout Cyndi Lauper? She was 80s, I Could do that."

"_Ooo!" _Demi said as an idea popped into her head_, "I could do Annie Hall… Perfect!"_

"Never seen it… But besides the point, Have you talked to Tiff? What is she going as?"

"_She's going as a random 80s person, she said she was doing to raid her mom's closet."_

"Sounds like what I just did." She laughed, looking over at the pile of clothes she had yet to go through.

"Well, I gotta go Hales, I see you in the morning though."

"You too Demi, see ya." She replied before hanging up the phone.

And yet again she glances over at the pile of clothes that sat on top of her dresser, pondering about going through it. She twined her finger in the red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"I can do it in the morning." She told herself before putting on her pajamas and climbing into bed.

* * *

"Sterling, I need you to get into Mackenzie Falls uniform, and Hales, thanks for finding the costume we laid out for you." Brad said as Sterling went off set to change. "So, ready for the first FULL day of filming for you?"

Hayley nodded; unsure of really what to say.

In a matter of second, Sterling came back out with a hair crew following to make sure his hair was right.

"Good Good!" Brad said taking a seat in the black director's chair. "Now, scene!"

"_What in the world is the new Random girl doing near Mackenzie Falls set?" Chad asked approaching the short hair brunette._

"_I'm not here on purpose… I seem to have lost a suitcase that was supposed to arrive at the prop house, and guess what? Not there. So I came to see if it landed in the wrong hands." Peyton said, explaining her situation._

"_Wrong hands? You consider these wonderful god-carved pieces of beauty as 'wrong hands'? Even if I did have it, I wouldn't dare to even give it to you now."_

"_CHAD! Seriously…" She got up close to him, almost making him flinch at the distance between the, "If you have my suitcase, I want it now! Or else I will-"_

"_-Please don't hit me." He crumbles under her. "At least not in the face."_

"_I wasn't going to."_

_He stood back up and dusted himself off. "Besides, it's not here."_

"_Not here? You're not fooling with me Chad, right?"_

"_At least not today. Go check with Marshall, he might know something."_

_She made a quick move in front of him, causing him to flinch and squeal lightly. She laughed as she headed back toward the prop house._

"Cut!" Brad laughed, "Perfect! Sterling your squeal was perfect and girly"

Sterling smiled, "I've been practicing."

Hayley couldn't help but laugh at the thought of sterling standing in front of a mirror practicing his squeal.

Suddenly there was a arm wrapped around her shoulder, Sterlin was at her side. "I know what you were thinking, How awesome my girlish squeal was, right?"

"Well, no, I was imagining you practicing it."

He laughed, "And how was that, did that thought entertain you."

"Yes, it did." She smiled.

"Hey do you wanna hangout or something tonight? I still need to get my costume for Saturday."

"Hangout?"

"Yeah, like friends, you can go to the store with me, I need to get my Ducky costume."

"Ducky? Again confused."

"Have YOU ever seen Pretty In Pink?"

"No, actually I haven't."

Her turned and grabbed her by the shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "You are one deprived young child… while we are shopping, I'm going to buy you a copy of Pretty in Pink, and you will watch it… and realize how awesome Ducky is and how he-" He stopped himself "-Don't want to give too much away, You need to watch it to realize it's coolness."

"What if I don't like it?"

"Eh, It doesn't matter… I was just quoting Matt after he realized I have never seen it either… And I won't make you watch it." He laughed, "So if it's alright, can I pick you up, do you want to ride with me?"

"Just follow me home, I'll jump in when I get home and Tell dad where I'm going."

"Awesome, I'll see you later."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Review please, you made it his far... It'd be nice.**


	7. There's No Sign You Hear The Lightning

**I know, I know... It took me a little while to type this... just trying to get everything right.**

**Please read and review, it'd be very very nice of you.**

**...i just rhymed...**

**Title from "Obvious" by Westlife... this song was on repeat the whole time i was typing this  
**

* * *

Hayley pulled into her driveway, followed by Sterling in his Jeep Cherokee. She ran over to his rolled down window, "So, I'm going to run in and tell my dad that I'm going to leave, then come back here and jump in. Sound good?"

Sterling nodded, "Yeah, works for me."

She quickly smiled at him before running into her house; her dad was in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese. "Hey there Hayley, I'm making your favorite tonight."

"Well, dad, I'm going to go shopping with sterling, so I'm probably going to eat with him," Hayley explained, "I thought I should tell you before we run off."

"Oh, well, it's O-" he then realized that had just mentioned a boy's name. "Sterling?" He questioned, "Are you going to bring this boy friend in to meet me?"

"Dad, he's just a friend."

"I don't care, I still want to meet every friend you bring over here… remember, this is Hollywood, we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Ugh, Fine." She sighed, heading to the front door, and signaled for him to come in.

Sterling climbed out of his vehicle and headed towards her house, he stood on the porch as her father came out to meet him, "Hello, sir." He greeted politely, shaking her father's hand in the process.

Pleased to meet you Sterling, I'm Hayley's father Lloyd. You're going to take good care of my daughter, right? I know you two are just going to hangout, but since you're driving, I want to know who you are before she jumps in your car… and I know that you're also an actor too, her co-star, so don't do anything stupid to get my daughter in trouble." Sterling nodded in agreement with her dad, "I know I sound a little pushy, but when you've been in law enforcement for over 20 years, you learn a thing or two." Lloyd explained as he threw an arm around Hayley's shoulders. "So, now you two can run off and shop if you want to."

Hayley hugged her dad before running to Sterling's car to leave.

"Sorry, 'bout that."

"Is he always like that?"

"Yep, he's always had to meet every friend I've ever had."

"Wow," Sterling laughed, "At least he's being protective over you… you are his only daughter." He started the car, "So let's do some shopping…" he said as they began to back out of the driveway.

* * *

"Okay, so don't laugh, this is what 80s looks like." he said from the behind the closed dressing room, "So you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise." She agreed, sitting on a couch by the dressing rooms.

He opened the door slowly before emerging from the dressing room in black pants, a loud yellow colored shirt with a grey vest ever it, and on top was a fedora balanced on the backside of his head. She stifled her laughs.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, I'm chuckling… and besides, Joe Jonas called, he'd like his outfit back, he said he couldn't go onstage without it."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." He said sarcastically, throwing on a pair of Ray Bans, "Hello, 80s party! And If I want to dress like my favorite Jonas Brother I will." He put his hands on his hips like a twelve year old. "besides, like I said this is an 80s party, and the weirder, the better."

Hayley held her arms up in surrender, "Fine, fine, It… looks… okay." She picked her words out slowly.

"Okay is good enough for me." He disappeared back into the dressing room, and from behind the door, he kept talking, "So have you got an outfit for Saturday night?"

"Not particularly," she admitted, "I've got bits and pieces though, I really want to channel Cyndi Lauper… there's only a few things I can possibly do in a short amount of time." She smiled.

"Do you want to shop to? Depends on how much it is I'll pay." He said emerging from the dressing room fully clothed in his jeans and t-shirt.

"No, no, it's okay, you don't have to do that," she stood up from her spot on the couch and walked with him to the checkout counter, "Besides, I've been going through my mother's old stuff and I think I've possibly found a few awesome things." she explained, "Like this scarf," she flipped it around her neck, "This was my mothers."

"That is a killer scarf, I love red scarfs. They're pretty epic." He put the clothes on the counter, "Especially that one."

"Your total is 181.74" The clerk said as she put his clothes into a bag for him.

"I need to remember this is not Wichita, clothes are more expensive here." she said semi-quite to herself.

Sterling glanced over to her as he gave the clerk his credit card

"Don't mind me, just talking to myself."

He smirked. "Don't do that too much, people will think you're crazy." He said , and then noticed a mob of paparazzi at the door of the thrift store. "Ah, shit." He breathed

Hayley glanced over at the window too, "I guess I had had to get the taste of celebrity sometime."

Sterling thanked the clerk as they left.

It was as if they were stuck in a tornado of flashing lights, random people asking random questions:

-"Sterling, are you and your co-star Hayley dating?"

-"Hayley are you trying to be like Demi?"

Their names being shot out of different mouths, left and right… After what felt like forever, they climbed into Sterling's Jeep.

"That was fun." He laughed as he started his car and proceeded to drive. "Are you going to tell your dad about that one?" He glanced over at her.

She smiled shyly, "There's a possibility that that may happen." She laughed, then sarcastically cried , "Oh Sterling, you're such a horrible friend! Treating me like some kind of… Paris Hilton." She couldn't hold back her laughter.

He drove her back to her house after stopping at a McDonalds drive-thru.

"Thanks Sterling, that was fun." She said as she finished her cheeseburger just as he pulled into her driveway.

"You're very welcome Hales, glad you had fun at my expense" he put the jeep into park.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work," She leaned over and hugged him, "Thank You again." She said as she climbed out of the car.

He smiled as he watched her run into her house. "You're welcome."

* * *

**SOOOOOOO like I said Reviews would be A-mah-zing if you please**


	8. Confusion Is Nothing New

**So here's chapter 8, I've been really picky about this chapter, that's probably why it's taking me this long to write it. It also doesn't help that I've been listening to 80s music on repeat ALL MONTH LONG… It's been kind of bugging my Fiancé, I think he's sick of it. And If you can't tell, the title of the chapter is from the 80… DUH!**

"**Time After Time" – Cyndi Lauper**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't the thought of getting to seeing her friends at the party that excited her… it was the thought that this was her first party by herself, no Adults around. She'd never liked the thought of hanging out with her friends, knowing Dad is just around the corner. This time she was by herself and could do whatever she wanted.

She was dressed in her favorite outfit her dad ever let her borrow… her mother's old Halloween costume from 1993 when she was, her mother's costume was a ghost buster, so she thought it would work, since it is an 80s movie. She had the goggles and backpack on her, trying to look as authentic as she could.

She pulled up in possibly the last spot available in front of Sterling and Matt Prokop's apartment, and from what she could tell, it was only 7:30 and the party was already started. She approached the door and rang the door bell, it was answered by a tall brunette dressed in the outfit Sterling had bought two days before, "Ah, pleased to finally meet you…" he said in a happy tone, "Names Matt Prokop, and welcome to our humble abode." He opened his arms out and pulled her into a hug… she contemplated turning back around and going home… if it wasn't for Demi coming to her safety, dressed as a typical 80 chick, most likely based off Cyndi Lauper.

"Hey, leave her alone." Demi said coming into view, "she didn't come for you to harass her." Demi laughed as she pulled Hayley near her, "It's good to see you actually decided to come, and can I say what a Kick-ass costume by the way"

Hayley smiled, "Thanks, it was my mom's" she explained, "I was like a little over three and a half years old, I was supposed to be Slimer, but my costume made me look like Gumby-" She caught herself, "Sorry, I'm Rambling…"

"Oh, no, it's okay, I like to hear your stories" Demi defended.

"Really? Sometimes I feel like I'm just talking way too much."

Suddenly, a Jonas Brother appeared two feet in front of her, dressed in a gold suit and his big scene-style glasses, putting his arm around Demi. "Hey, I've been looking for you," he turned to her. "Hey, you must be the new co-star, I'm-"

"Joe Jonas, yes I know exactly who you are," Hayley smiled, sticking her hand out, "I'm Hayley, Pleased to meet you."

He shook her hand with a grin on his face. "So what were you two doing? Girl-talk?" he asked, trying to ease himself into their conversation.

"Joe, hun, you're right, it is girl talk, and from what I can tell, you're not a girl." Demi told him.

"Ouch, fine. See you two later." He kissed the top of her head and headed into the kitchen, starting up a conversation with another guy, the other one had a bit longer hair, it was black and it was combed to look like a member of the Flock of Seagulls. He glanced over at Hayley, she quickly adverted her attention back to Demi.

Demi quickly put two and two together, "Were you just… eye oogling David?"

"David who?" Hayley attempted to defend herself. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"David Henrie, the guy with the funked up hair, chatting with Joe in the kitchen."

"No, no, no, I wasn't."

"De-ni-al," she pronounced the word, "you're in denial, I totally saw it."

"Demi, stop please."

"Fine." She dragged out the word and gave her a hug. "So, you thirsty? Want some food?"

Hayley nodded, "Sounds good to me."

She followed Demi into the kitchen, and quickly took a glance at David. She stood next to Demi as the munched out of the chip bag that Demi got off the counter.

Demi obviously noticed David approaching them, and decided to join Joe's side with the chip bag, leaving Hayley to fend for herself.

"Hi." David said leaning against the counter next to Hayley.

"Hey." She said back quietly, glancing into his hazel eyes.

"I'm David, You?" He smiled, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hayley," She replied, returning the gesture, she shook his hand.

"Ah, so you're the new girl on Sonny With a Chance."

"Yep that's me, and You're from Wizards of Waverly Place… My friend Cori loves that show. You could say I was force to watch you"

"Forced?" he questioned, "You totally loved it and you know it."

"Meh, maybe."

"And so, from the looks of your costume, you seem pretty bad-ass." He broke the ice. "Just ignore my hair, this-" he pointed to his head, "Was last minute."

She smirked, "Not bad… I've seen better."

David's jaw dropped, "what?"

"I'm just harassing you." She smiled, "I think that you're hair is pretty epic for being last minute."

"That's what I thought." They laughed.

They started talking to each other until Sterling walked into the room, Dressed as Doc Brown from Back to the Future. "Hey, S!" David said, waving him over.

Sterling, glanced over, "D, what's up?" he approached them, then noticed the girl next to David, "Oh, hey Hales,"

Hayley waved and smiled. "Nice costume there, I was wondering why Matt was wearing your Ducky-ness."

"Oh, yeah, we kind of switched costumes Yesterday." He explained. "Any-hoo, how are you two doing?"

"Good," David said putting an arm around Hayley's shoulders.

Sterling smirked, his blue eyes glanced into Hayley's green ones. "Good, then I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Sterling," Hayley smiled.

"So," David started, "Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"What? Like friends or… a date?" Hayley questioned

"Well, would you like it to be a date?"

"I would actually like that."

"Well then Hayley, you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Dressed like this?"

"Doesn't matter," he threw a beanie on over his head.

"I've got a change of clothes in my truck." She smiled

"Cool, meet you in a few?"

"Sure."

* * *

**First off… I have no Idea if Sterling and David are friends (I think they most likely are), and I also don't know if they call each other by the first letter of their name either**

**And second… do I smell a budding romance between David and Hayley?**

**And is Sterling going to be green with envy?**


	9. Oh, Oh, Oh, It's Magic, You Know

**Anyone who has half a brain can get the title, I mean, I'm not listening to the Selena Gomez version, I'm actually listening to the original version by the band Pilot… But it started playing as I was planning out this chapter. All it could make me think about was Wizards of Waverly Place, so now that David Henrie is on my mind, he could probably help me write… **

Sterling wandered around the party, mingling with people he knew, and some he didn't. He held the infamous red plastic party cup in hand. He was then stopped by Demi.

"Hey, Sterling, have you seen Hales at all?"

"Last I saw her was with David… why?"

"I think we lost her."

"Lost her?" Sterling but his cup down on the coffee table in the living room.

Demi took her phone out of her pocket."Well, she could've gone with David." She texted her in a matter of seconds.

-*-*-*-*-*

Surfin' Bird started playing on Hayley's phone as she sat in the passenger seat in David's Camry. She slid open her phone to read it. _Hey, where did you go? Just a little worried, you disappeared – Demi_

"Who is it?" David asked

"Just Demi, wondering where I went." She quickly replied back; _hanging out w/ David, going 2 get something 2 eat._

She quickly got the reply from Demi

-*-*-*-*-*

"She's with David, they're getting something to eat." Demi told Sterling, "I just asked her if she'd come back once they're done."

"Okay," Sterling said with a small look of disappointment

-*-*-*-*-*

"Pinkberry?" she smiled, glancing over at David as he turned into the parking lot, "You know my weakness!"

"Really? He questioned as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Oh yeah, I love me some Pomegranate/blackberry with Cap'n Crunch on top." She rubbed her stomach at the thought, as they got out of the car.

"And that why I like you; you're different."

"Different?" She scoffed, "I usually consider myself unique"

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I consider this my filler chapter, it'll help lead into chapter 10. **

**I know what you're thinking, "When is Sterling finally going to get with Hayley?" or "Why is she going out with David?" Well, youre just going to have to wait…**


	10. This Feeling's Taking Control Of Me

**This one has the most word count! yay! 1756 words!  
**

**I WARN YOU! THERE IS ONE CUSS WORD! Just one, nothing more. Sorry for the yelling. But I just thought I should warn you. **

**I finally bring in my new character, one that was mentioned back in chapter 4… even though I didn't **_**fully **_**introduce her… she is on the phone. Annnnnnddddd This is Hayley's first BIG public appearance… and she gets a few butterflies**

**Title is from "Just So You Know" - Jesse McCartney**

**I dedicate this to you XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Good morning listeners, I hope your weekend was fun, but back to work…"_

The Radio greeted Hayley as she woke up bright and early Monday morning

. She dragged herself out of bad and into the bathroom to shower. Once she finished, she wandered back into her bedroom to change.

It was Monday, which meant going back to set. She spent the weekend hanging out with David, well after he met her father first, but all she wanted to do was see him, hang out with him again. She quickly checked her phone to see if there were any missed calls or messages.

_Hope to see you again, I had fun :) – D_

_Don't forget about me… just harassing you – Demi_

She was kind of surprised that there were no messages from Sterling, he usually texted her in the morning with a funny comment or a joke. But nothing.

She replied to the two she got and finished getting dressed.

* * *

Hayley came onto set, making her way to the office, she over heard a conversation between Demi and Sterling; she stood in the hallway, trying to figure it out.

"I would have at least expected _you _to understand, Demi"

"I'm sorry Sterling, she's a friend. I'm not sure how to help you."

Sterling scoffed off, and wandered back down the hallway. only to turn the corner and literally run into Hayley.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there." He smiled. "Good morning Hales"

"Good morning to you too Sterling" She smiled back, "Do you know what's happening this morning?" She asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Uh, probably a small script read, then make-up and hair, then to set." He explained

She nodded, "Okiedokie," She smiled. "See you then?"

"Yeah." he smiled back, but she started to walk away, but he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hey are you going to the premiere on Friday?"

"Oh yeah, the one for Kick–Ass?" She remembered, "Yeah, I was going to go with David, but he says he's going to have to work late, so I was going to go Stag."

"If you want, I'll go with you. I wasn't sure if anyone else was going, and I didn't want to go alone if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get you, so… on to the read?"

* * *

-Friday-

"I've got my dress." She was talking to her friend Cori on her phone as she was getting a pedicure; She just finished with her hair and nails.

"_Oooo, tell me what it looks like"._

Well, It's Zac Posen, and it's your favorite color; Purple, and it's really cute."

"_Aww, I totally wish I could see it… Is David going with you?"_

"No, sadly, he's stuck on set today." She frowned slightly, "We wanted to go together, but didn't work out in the end"

"_So, who are you going with?"_

"Sterling said he'll take me… It's technically my first premiere, and I rather go with a friend then alone."

_"You know, I consider this torture, you get a job with Disney and just torture me by rubbing your Disney friends in my face."_she could hear a small chuckle come from the line. _"So when you coming back to Wichita? You dear Cori is dying without you here."_

"Well, dad mentioned something about a family reunion in November... so If I can get off, I'll totally be down there for that."_  
_

_"Sweet-awesome-cakes"_

"The cake is a lie" Hayley laughed

_"Oh chick, you're special."_

"Takes one to know one." she replied, the she could hear shuffling over the line.

_"Hey, I've got to go, talk to you later?"_

"Will do… Bye Cori-chan."

"_Bye Hales"_

_

* * *

_

Hayley straightened out her dress as she sat in the back seat of the limo. Sterling sat next to her, busy talking on the phone to his brother. She had zoned out, dreading the rest of their night, she hoped she wouldn't mess it up..

Now they were only minutes away from the red carpet event. Never in a million years would she have pictured herself to get famous and to be at something like this. Her head spun around in all the different things that could go wrong when she felt Sterling's hand gently place itself on her shoulder and the limo come to a halt. She looked over at him, greeted immediately with his big blue eyes and a smile.

"Are you okay?" His words slide out of his mouth in a whisper

Nodding her head slowly, Hayley plastered a bright, fake smile on her face "Yeah, I'm fine, I can do this"

Sterling smiled. He went first, reaching his hand and helping her climb out of the vehicle.

Hayley was immediately blinded by bright flashes and people shouting in their direction. Her eyes went wide at first, not expecting it all to happen so quickly when she felt Sterling lightly wrap his arm around her waist and lead her towards the carpet. Hayley and Sterling went oto each station to be interviewed. Photographers tried to be sneaky and get her attention while sterling was talking and she waited.

He was adorable. She couldn't help but get lost in watching him interact with the paparazzi and the interviewers. His smile was contagious as he answered each question with his constant enthusiasm. He had once told her that he loved answering the same question asked by different people with different answers each time. He claimed it kept things fresh and fun. She watched as she witnessed him do this first hand. His question of the night? Who was his favorite superhero, he had already answered Superman, Batman, and Wolverine to three different people.

Hayley was once again side by side with Sterling as they got interviewed once more. She folded her hands in front. "First things first guys, I've got to ask. Are you two dating?" Hayley's eyes went wide at the man's first question.

Her sights immediately went to Sterling, who's smile grew even bigger. "No, no, no, we're just friend, she's got someone. I'm single" He said nothing else, just left the cocky smile spread across his face as the interview continued

"So, who's the lucky guy, Hayley?" The interviewer asked

She kept her cool. "Eh, no one specific."

Sterling reached over towards her, attempting to link his arm around her waist once more but she shrugged him off, the fake smile still displayed across her face.

"I'm going to head in to the bathroom, I'll meet you in there"

Sterling nodded his head.

She patted him on the back slightly before brushing right past him and down the rest of the carpet. Smiling politely at passersby, she ducked into the door of the restroom. Bracing herself on the counter, she took several deep breaths. _I can do this, I can totally do this. This is my first premiere--_

"Hey, aren't you the girl whose on Sonny with a Chance?" Hayley squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the voice that had interrupted her thoughts was not actually there. "Are you okay?" She opened her eyes to reveal that the voice not only was there, but belonged to the one and only Miley Cyrus. Her long brown hair was pinned up and a concerned look was splashed across her face. Hayley nodded her head slowly, yet again smiling politely.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm Hayley" She outstretched her hand towards Miley, who grinned brightly and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. And your dress is so cute" Hayley chuckled lightly, turning back towards the mirror and fixed her hair.

"Yeah, well, this is my first big appearance?"

"Really? Well you are doing fantastic for your first time. It's hard with all of the cameras and people shouting at you. Crazy things" Hayley nodded, not knowing what to say as she straightened out her purple dress, pulling it up slightly. "But hey, it was really nice meeting you, I've got to head in there, I think the movie is about to start" Hayley smiled and nodded once more.

"Oh, yeah, I'm excited to see it" Tiny lie, but the girl seemed nice and Hayley felt like she owed something to her for being kind. Miley grinned, clearly excited about the movie and nodded her head.

"Thanks, you better head in there too, it's going to be madness trying to find your seat" She paused as she reached for the handle of the door. "And don't worry, it gets better, I promise" She flashed one more smile in Hayley's direction before throwing the door open and exiting the room. Hayley turned once more toward the mirror.

"I can do this." She said softly to herself. "Nervousness is bullshit."

**

* * *

Soooooooo? What did you think? A review would be amazing if I could get any…**


	11. Here, My Head Up In The Clouds

**I don't know if anyone else has heard about what happened to david… but I feel like I had to mention it... Perezhilton*.com talks about it a little.. **

**...and I especially love the friendship that is blooming between Hayley and Sterling. **

**I love this story so much… I believe this is my baby.**

**Title -"Castles in the Air" - B*Witched  
**

* * *

She was just about through the door to the studio when Demi came running up to her, throwing her arms around her and into a big hug.

"Wow, missed you too." Hayley laughed as her friend looked her in the eyes with a small amount of worry on her face. "Demi, you look a little-"

"Did you hear about what happened on Friday?" she interrupted.

"What happened on Friday?" Hayley questioned, "I was at the premiere with Sterling."

"David got in a fight outside a bar." Demi lowered her voice, so only Hayley could hear.

Hayley stepped back slightly flabbergasted, "What?"

"He was out with his little brother when the pair began to argue with an someone. Things became so heated that the cops were called to intervene. Both David and his brother were taken into custody and cited for a misdemeanor offense of challenging a person to a fight." Demi noticed the look on Hayley's face, "How did you not hear about this?  
"I was at the premiere, I was too focused on trying not to mess everything up as my first public appearance." Hayley pulled her phone and quickly dialed David's number

"_Hey there." _He greeted with an almost too cheery voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you got arrested over the weekend?" She said bluntly

"_Sorry, didn't think it was highly important hun."_

"So you're saying it wasn't really necessary to tell your new girlfriend that you got arrested?"

"_Hales, It was nothing,"_ He tried to calm her.

"So you lied to me about working late?"

"_No." _his voice was shaky slightly.

She wasn't sure, but she knew he was lying about something, "You didn't want to go to the premiere with me then, right?"

"_No, Hales."_

"Then what was it David? Because those are the only two options I'm finding."

"_Look, Hayley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."_

"This is why I hate relationships…"

"_So do you want to break up cause of this? It's only been a week."_

"David…"

"_I don't want to do this over the phone."_

"It's the only way… I've got to get to work." She closed her phone, and stared at the front of it, wondering if she did the right thing.

"Well hello my little darlings." Brandon said philandering into the room, Sterling behind him, both dressed for filming. "You guys better get to wardrobe, we're filming in about 20 minutes."

Demi nodded, motioning for Hayley to come with her. Hayley put her phone back into her pocket, and started, but was side-lined by Sterling. "You okay girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a soft smile, "See you on set."

* * *

_Tawni stopped in the door frame of her and Sonny's dressing room to find ANOTHER bed being made by Sonny and the New Girl._

"_No, it's just awkward when the moose made noise, it was something like-" Sonny was talking only to be interrupted by Tawni._

"_I thought the new girl was just a Temp?"_

_Peyton turned with a grin on her face. "Marshall loved me so much that he asked me to stay."_

_Tawni's jaw dropped._

_Sonny quickly ran over to her side, "breathe woman!"_

_Tawni took in a quick breathe. "So now it's 3 of us in this room?"_

_Sonny and Peyton nodded their heads slowly._

_Tawni fell back onto her chair, fanning herself. "Why does this happen to me I was supposed to be the big star of SO Random!"  
Peyton spoke up, "Maybe we're all supposed to be the star of SO random?" Tawni shot her a look of hatred, she quickly replied, "Or… Not."_

"_YOU-" She pointed at Sonny, "Started this."_

_Sonny threw her arms up in surrender, "Hey, I'm sorry if my audition tape was a whole lot-"_

"_GUYS!" Peyton yelled to get the two to stop bickering, "We're going to be stuck like this, so get used to it, it happens."_

_*-*_

"Cut!" The director shouted. "Hayley, come here."

She quickly walked to him, wondering what he wanted.

"Are you okay? You don't seem up to par today."

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm having a bit of a rough day."

"Well, think of puppies and lollipops, that should make your day a bit brighter."

She smiled at his comment as they re-shot.

* * *

By the time she go home that evening, she had multiple missed calls and a few texts from David:

_Hales, please call me –D_

_Hey, I can't do this, please call me. –D_

_Don't make me wait –D_

_Call me –D_

_I Miss You. –D_

She was about to call David back, but was stopped by Sterling's incoming call.

She answered it, only to be met by music _"…In every life we have some trouble, when you worry you make it double, don't worry, be happy…_"

She laughed, "Thanks Ster, I kind of needed that."

"_So, what's this thing happening between you and D?"_

"How did you find out?"

"_Demi can't keep her mouth shut."_

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should've known." She twirled a strand of hair around a finger. "You are more of a best friend to me here, Almost like Cori, But with no boobs." She said wholeheartedly

"…_and male."_ He finished with a small laugh. _"It's nice that you think of me like that."_

"What? As a friend?"

"_No, the no boobs part."_

She laughed. "Thanks for the laugh Sterling, But I think I'm going to give David a call back."

"_Okay."_ With a small pain in his voice, _"Talk to you later then?"_

Even though he couldn't see her she smiled brightly, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sh hung up, her mood a little brighter, she then dialed David's number.

It rang a once, when he answered, _"I'm sorry Hales…"_

* * *

**So there it is, chapter 11, hope you like it. **


	12. I Need To Get Away, To Feel Again

**Holy crap! A 12****th**** chapter, who could've predicted this? Personally I didn't because I think this is the first time I've ever gotten this far on a fanfic on , so I guess you can say I surprised myself… I know the chapters aren't very long, it's just the point of getting them out to you. I love all of you who review and who gets thealerts, thanks for reading, have a cookie.**

***Hands a cookie***

"**First Love" - Adele**

* * *

It rang a once, when he answered, _"I'm sorry Hales…"_

"No David, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that especially while I was at work."

"_So, do we want to try this again?"_He said with his voice, sincere with a small hint of apology.

"We could." She agreed, as a small smile played across her lips.

"_How 'bout we try dinner? Tomorrow night?"_

"Yeah, we could try that."

She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about it, but she did what her mind was telling her to do.

* * *

"You two are just so cute." Demi said to Hayley in as they were in front of the mirror in the girls' restroom at the restaurant.

Hayley had asked to bring Demi and Joe to make it a double date, just to bring down the bit of awkwardness.

"You think so?" Hayley smiled as she applied another coat of lip gloss on her lips, once she finished she slipped it back into her clutch, "Now, you and Joe are just too sweet, I swear to god," she turned towards Demi, "Just looking at you two gives me a cavity."

"Oh, we're not that bad…" she turned from the mirror and looked back at Hayley, "Are we that bad?"

"Eh, kinda, but I've seen worse." Hayley Joked

"So, back to dinner? I think we left the boys alone long enough."

Hayley smiled lightly at Demi's attempted to be funny. "Fine." She sighed sarcastically

"No, Seriously, It was so disgusting… you wouldn't even believe… Oh, the girls are back." David was describing something to Joe as the girls sat back down at the table

"Now, I'm glad I wasn't here to hear the beginning of that story." Demi said wrinkling her nose at the thought of what he could've been describing.

Once Hayley got seated, she had to shift a bit in her multicolor dress to get herself comfortable.

"Not used to wearing a dress?" David said noticing her distress with her outfit. "I would think a girl like you wouldn't have problems wearing a dress."

"Actually no," She replied glaring at him slightly, "I'm a tom-boy from Kansas, what do you think?"

"Hey, there's no need to get defensive."

Before an argument could start, Joe decided to cut in, "You're from Kansas? Where at?"

Hayley's face then lit up, "Wichita, the biggest city in Kansas, Air Capitol of the World, and s-" her bright smile faded slightly as she forgot one minor detail, "Oh by the way, my friend Cori would like to have a few words with you." Hayley started digging through her purse, bringing out her cell phone.

Oh, dear, what are you going to do now?" Demi Breathed

The pressed a few buttons and then laid it out in the middle of the table.

"_Hello?"_ Came from the phone, _"Hayley?"_

"Hey Cori-Chan" Hayley replied as she wrapped an arm around David's shoulders.

"_What are you doing calling me? I thought you were on a date?"_

"I am, but I thought I'd introduce you to everyone." There was a silence from the phone, "Cori?"

"_Yeah…"_ Cori replied with a high-pitched tone.

"I've got Demi, Joe, and David here." She could hear Cori Hyperventilating and laughing almost hysterically. "Cori, breathe."

"_I am." _She retorted.

"Now, I remember you saying that if I ever had a sit-down with a Jonas Brother, that you had to talk to him." She laughed lightly, "So here's your chance."

They could hear Cori Calming herself down, _"Okay, Mr. Jonas,"_ she started. Joe leaned onto the table to get closer to the phone, _"Just to let you know… You suck."_

Joe leaned back a bit glancing at Hayley confused.

"_You can go to Kansas City, Tulsa, but yet, you have __never__ come to Wichita… Oh and I would also like for you to reply to my tweet on twitter if you could, the names CoriXCat…"_ There was a small bit of silence.

"You done?" he asked smiling at what had just happened.

"_No."_ she replied, but cleared her throat. _"This is for you Demi… nice catch."_ She then promptly hung up.

Demi started laughing as Hayley picked her phone back up and put it back in her bag.

"Hales, when she calls you again, tell her it's out of our hands where we go on tour, it's all management." Joe explained.

"Will do Jonas." Hayley smiled, "Sorry about that though, but she did promise me that if I ever had a sit down with any of you Jonases to call her and have her talk to you."

Joe smiled, "no, it's alright, that 'you suck' just kind of took me off guard."

David smiled, "I think you totally just made her day." He put his hand on her lower back.

Hayley smiled, No, I think I just totally made her year."

* * *

"I'm sorry it amuses me that you're into musicals." David said trying to make small talk as they headed back to her house."

"Amuses you?" She looked at him confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just some musicals are just so cheesy."

Hayley shot a glare at David. "Cheesy? How do you think I got this far in my career? Boobs and good looks?"

"Hales, that's not what I meant."

"Dave, seriously, I know we're trying to fix this, but when you say things like that it kind of gets on my bad side." She crossed her arms in her seat.

"It's just like the play 'Annie', that was uber cheesy musical."

"Pull over." Hayley said sternly

"What's wrong?" he said as he pulled to the curb.

"I'm walking home." She said as she got out of the car.

"But we're almost there… and you're wearing four inch heels."

"I'll call you." She slammed the door shut.

**

* * *

Ooo, never make fun of a girlfriend's first musical. She'll cut you like a slap-chop! **

**So there's a little tension between the two… and I love how it churned out between them.**

**And if you're wondering, there is going to be some Sterling in the next chapter.**


	13. I'm Begging You For Mercy

**After it was 'accidently' erased from the computer at work, I had to re-write the whole thing, so I did change a few things from the original and tweaked a few things, so I hope everything came out smooth and no mess ups.**

**And Sterling's in this chapter! YUS!**

"**Mercy" - Duffy**

**

* * *

**

It was almost noon on a Saturday, Sterling and Hayley were sitting at her house with her father watching an older episode of CSI. It had almost become a ritual; they would hang out at each others house one day a week and watch TV or a movie.

"You know if I didn't have a job like that, I'd probably appreciate the show a bit more." Lloyd imputed, "And see there; he didn't even use a glove to pick up evidence."

"Dad, if the show was like real life, it'd be eight hours long." Hayley replied.

"You could make your own spin off, call it CSI:LA," Sterling said aloud, "I'd totally watch."

"See, Hayley, you need more friends like that." Lloyd said pointing to Sterling as he got out of his recliner. "I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink, any of you want anything?"

Hayley shook her head, "Na, I'm good."

"I'll take a rum and coke, hold the rum." Sterling joked.

"I like this one, he's funny." Lloyd said as he disappeared into the kitchen, only to come back out a moment later. "It seems like we need to go grocery shopping… would you hoodlums like to come with me?"

Hayley looked over at Sterling, who just simply shrugged. She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her.

"D you have any idea how long it takes to find a Wal-Mart in this town?" Lloyd tried to make small talk as they entered the said building, "Almost an hour."  
"I thought when we moved out here, I'd thought we'd never see one again," Hayley said to Sterling, "Boy was I wrong." She smiled.

Once they made it in, Lloyd turned to the two. "Okay, you guys know where I'm headed off to, so you two are free to roam, just please, don't get in trouble."

Hayley nodded, "Yes dad, I know… I'm famous now."

Her dad patted her on the shoulder as he walked in the direction of the food.

Once they started walking in the opposite direction, Sterling broke the small silence, "So how was your date?"

She looked at him, "Eh, it was fine."

"Oh really, from the sound of your voice, it sounds like it was amazing."

"It was a little… awkward."

"Really?" he put his arm around her shoulders, "What did he do?"

"Just, well, he, um," She searched her brain for the right words, "He was just douche-baggy… first he made a comment about me not wearing dresses often, and then on the way home, he dissed musicals."

"No? D did that?"

"You need to pay attention more." She smirked, "He just- I don't know..."

"Have you told him about his douchebaggary?"  
"No, should I?"

"Well, he might clean up his act."

Hayley hugged him, "You are totally right."

Out of nowhere Sterling puts his hand to his ear and said, "Do you hear that?"

Hayley looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you hear it?"

She put her hand to her ear too, "Hear what?"

"It's the electronics department, it's calling our names." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Hayley… you and Sterling need to come to us, and check out our incredible deals on edited CDs…"

Hayley laughed, "I think I hear it." She smiled, "Onward, ho!" she said through her laughs.

"I am not!" Sterling replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

They were only stopped a few times for pictures, but were able to make a round around the store, stopping once to play in the children's bikes sections and shoe section too.

"So you guys had some fun?" Lloyd asked as they met up with him in the checkout lane.

"Just a bit." Hayley replied, glancing over at Sterling.

"Totally worth the forty-five minute drive." Sterling imputed with a smile.

They finished checking out and walked out the store… but only to be slightly bombarded by paparazzi. Hayley grabbed her dad's arm as they headed back to her dad's car.

* * *

"So, what do you think about me coming to visit in a month?" Hayley smiled as she talked to Cori over the phone later that night.

"_Oh, holy shitataki mushrooms! No way!"_

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"_Fugnafashamo…" _she rambled,_ "That's a yes!" _

"Its summer break, so I'll probably spend a few weeks there… and I'm going to see is anyone would come with me."

"_Seriously?" _She squealed, _"I swear to god, you're the best friend ever."_

"So what have you been up to lately?" Hayley asked as she sat down on her bed, "I know I talk to you all the time… I thought I'd see what you've been up to."

"_Well, where do I start? I got that job at the pretzel place you love."_

"No way? Free pretzels while I'm down there?"

"Oh hell yes, as many as you want." They laughed, "Oh and I got that tattoo I've been dying to get."

Hayley searched her brain, "Which one is that? Last time I remember you wanted like eighteen different ones."

"The heartless one with the wings and crown… how could you forget?"

"I didn't forget, goof… I just couldn't remember which one you wanted the most."

"_Oh, and I forgot, Squiggles had puppies!"_ typical Cori, can change the subject with the snap of her fingers.

"Aww… how many?"

"_Four girls and 3 boys… Want one?"_

"You know dad is allergic."

"_Oh yeah, forgot… oh who you bringing with you when you come?" _again with the changing of subjects… this one in mid-sentence. _"Oh and tell Joe I'm sorry for embarrassing him."_

"First Question; I don't know yet, and second question; I think he knows what you meant."

"_Phew, don't want a Jonai mad at me."_

Hayley laughed, "Well, I've got to get to bed, I got work in the morning, some rerecords… give Squiggles a hug for me."

"Will do, See ya hales"

"You too Cori-Chan."

**

* * *

So there you go, chapter 13, phew it was tough, but Sterling was in this one so it made everything better.**


	14. You Breathed Infinity Into My World

**Phew, 14 down the hole, finished. Finally. My brain has been yelling at me this entire chapter, and it's done. And guess who's here in this chapter!? I've been waiting to bring her in for a while now, and I hope you like her… Because I do. ^.^**

**Can't wait to work on the next chapter!  
**

**"They Weren't There" - Missy Higgins --Amazing artist, I love her!  
**

* * *

"Could you not get Demi to come with you?" Sterling asked as they stood in LAX waiting for their flight. Hayley's dad left on an earlier flight, but since Sterling and Hayley had to finish their last day of filming, they took a later flight. "Or David, You couldn't have invited him?"

"Demi was going on a 'vacay'-" Hayley said using her fingers as quotations marks, "-with Joe, and right now I'm pissed at David."

"Ugh, what did he do this time?"

"Totally caught him flirting at the 'Letters to Juliet' premiere."

Sterling looked at the floor, "Why in the world are you still with him?"

"I don't know, something inside it telling me to stick with it he'll change, and another part of me is saying get the fuck away from him."

"But what does your hear-"

Sterling was interrupted mid-sentence by the announcement. "Flight 218 for Wichita, Kansas is now boarding."

"What was that Ster?"

"Oh, nothing."

They boarded the plane and waited for take-off, Hayley Rested her head on sterling's shoulder, "Wake me when we get there."

* * *

After a little over an hour and a half flight, they made it to Wichita.

Hayley was giving Sterling the Run-down of how her city worked as they were getting off the planes and heading out, "Now, it may seem boring, that's just because it can be." She quickly searched the crowd. "Cori is supposed to be waiting for us."

"Could it possibly be the girl over there that's staring at me like Edward Cullen?" Sterling said glancing over at the girl, who was dressed in an oversize, off to one shoulder kingdom hearts shirt, skinny jeans and two-tone Black on top, red on bottom hair. She stood there staring, mouth agape.

"Yep, that's her." Hayley smirked, running over to her best friend, who took her eye off of Sterling at the right time to catch Hayley in a hug. "A year is too long." She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing Sterling?" Cori said as she then held her friend at arm's length.

Hayley laughed, "Surprise!"

Cori pulled her back in for another hug, "You won't believe how much I missed your face."

"Really? Just my face?"

"Hales, you know what I mean." They laughed as they pulled apart.

Hayley signaled for Sterling to make his was over to the two. "So I have this feeling that I don't need to introduce you to him Cori, but Sterling, this is my BFFF, Cori Douglas,

Sterling stuck out his hand and Cori shook it, "You make me happier than a bird with a French fry."

Sterling smiled, "Oh really?"

"You wouldn't believe."

Hayley looked around. "So, get our stuff and head to our place of stay?"

"Yes," Cori said loudly, "Hales, your dad said it would be fine that you guys can crash at my apartment… That's only if you want to, which you don't have to, cause I mean you're famous now, and now I don't know if Sterling should come, because my place is a mess, but I don't know if I could clean it up while you guys wait in the car, but you see, Jessie just moved out so some of her stuff is still there and I can't tell if-"

Hayley put her hand over her friend's mouth. "Hun, it's fine, let's just go before the Paparazzi finds us waiting in a Wichita Airport."

They waited for luggage then headed to Cori's '93 red Mercury Tracer, conveniently names Kairi.

* * *

"Okay, what were you complaining about?" Hayley said as they entered Cori's slightly tidy apartment. "This is nice, and it's not messy."

"I still need to vacuum though." She imputed quietly.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Sterling said as he sat his bag next to the front door.

Cori then quickly sprang into action; she threw the cushions of the couch and pulled out the hide-a-bed from the inside of the couch. "Do you think you could last 31/2 weeks on this?"

Sterling threw himself on to the bed, hearing a squeak as he sat up, "I think this will do for a while until I break it."

Hayley laughed, "Rough sleeper?"

"You know it; my sister told me when I was younger that I used to punch her in my sleep."

"That's not a rough sleeper, that's just abusive." Hayley laughed.

Cori Quickly rang in, "I forgot to tell you at the airport, You're dad says to stay out of trouble, and not next Friday, but the Friday after, that you're aunt is having a get together, so don't forget."

"Little late there hun, but it's alright, I still heart you."

They were all in their pajamas and were sitting on Sterling's makeshift bed, piled with different blankets and such, Cori was wrapped in her snuggie, they munched on a bag of popcorn and a large bag of twizzlers.

"I swear to god, this retainer she had to wear at night was ridiculous," Cori said as they shared stories for their past, "One sleep over, she got stuck to the sheet on my bed."

Hayley covered her face in horror, "Ugh, those horrible memories, I remember when you face planted on stage."

"Hey, I tripped over my own foot, it happens," She defended herself, "Has Hayley done anything on set that's considered accident prone?"

"Well," He started, only to get a small death glare from Hayley, "… I haven't seen her do anything like that, yet, but Demi might have." Her death glare softened after he lied, "Besides, why are we talking about accidents, I want to know how you two crazy chicks got to become friends."

"It was her 8th grade year, and my 6th grade year, and we were both in the school musical."

"I was Annie, she was Molly, it was my first musical and it's what bit me with the Acting bug."

"And we totally hit it off, and been best friends since then," Cori wrapped her arms around Hayley with a bright grin across her face.

Hayley turned to Cori, "Just so you know I consider Sterling your counterpart, because I swear to god, when you're not around, he fills in for you."

"-Just without boobs." Sterling finished with a grin.

**

* * *

CORI IS HERE! YAY! XD *clears thorat* sorry for yelling but I was really excited to bring her in. But anyway, I hope you liked it, please Review, I'd like that very much.**


	15. I Dreamed A Dream In Time Gone By

**Yes, I know it's been a while, but I have finally finished chapter 15, and its Sterling's first day in the city that is known as Wichita. And more Cori-Wackiness will ensue . But yeahhhhhhhhh, it was a pain in the ass writing… don't know it's not my longest chapter, but it's not my shortest, so thou shalt love it  
**

**Well, here's to you chapter 15, work your wonder for the readers!**

**Title from Les Miserables - "I Dreamed A Dream"  
**

**

* * *

**

"Rise and shine cheesy-poofs!" Cori yelled as she took a running jump on to the pullout couch, it seems as if they all fell asleep on it, but Cori ended up waking up at one point and finding her way back to her bed, leaving Sterling and Hayley on the bed."It's time to get up, there's so much to do and to show." She was unusually hyper for it being that early in the morning. "Did you two totally sleep in the same best last night?"

Sterling sat up slightly, leaning his head on one arm, Hayley sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, glancing over at Sterling, I guess we did, we were so tired." She then glanced at the clock, "-and your reasoning for waking us up at 10 in the morning?"

"We need to show Sterling around town."

"We're going to be here for pretty much 3 weeks, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Cori sat cross legged on the bed, "Well no. My best friend, who I haven't seen in over a year, is back for a vacation in po-dunk Wichita, and she has brought a famous friend of hers, and I just thought it'd be nice to try and spend every moment I possibly can with her… and with said famous friend."

Sterling brought himself up to sit up, resting his arms on his knee, he watched the interaction between the two. "You know she's right." He said taking Cori's side.

Cori looked his direction and smiled. "See, even Sterling agrees with me."

Hayley held her arms up in surrender, "Fine? But if we do this now, we're most likely going to be bored the rest of the month." She got up from her spot off the pullout couch, "I'm going to shower, so don't try and rape him while I'm gone, Cori, it wouldn't be a nice thing to do."

"I would never do such a thing." Cori said back, attempting to look hurt

"How could you not trust that face." Sterling imputed, pointing out the look of not-so-hurt-trying-not-to-smile-face. "I mean, just look at it. You know you can't deny it"

Hayley rolled her eyes and proceeded to the bathroom.

Cori turned around to face Sterling, who slightly jumped when she did so, "Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you… its too early in the morning to do so." She joked. "Okay Sterling, how is Hales doing there in LA?"

"From what I can tell, perfectly fine. She's an amazing girl to work with." He smiled, "she just has that personality that everyone loves. Heck she hit it off with Demi right away."

"Can you see why she's my friend?" Cori questioned, "so, what is she like on set."

"Focused, down to earth, pretty much everything I want to be." He laughed, "I like her, and she's great."

"What about her and David Henrie, how are they working out?"

"She is having a bit of trouble with Dave at the moment."

Cori's jaw dropped, "What? What did he do? Trouble in paradise?"

"First I wouldn't use the word 'paradise'… it sounds too happy"

"She told me everything was fine between the two of them."

"Well, then I guess I should keep my mouth shut and let her tell you."

They sat there in a bit of silence as Hayley then came back into the room dressed in her favorite pair of 'worn-out' skinny jeans and a grey wife beater, while drying her hair with a towel. "Okay… this is awkward..." she started, but then noticed the confused looks coming from the two of them, "I was expecting high pitched screams and squeals to be heard." She said as she pointed out the silence.

"Well, that means it's my turn, I'm just going to change my clothes." Cori said getting off the bed and sauntering in the direction of her room.

Sterling quickly put on a pair of pants as Hayley wandered into the kitchen. "So if you and Cori are going to show me around your lovely little city, where are we going first?"

"Well," She started as she grabbed a large cookie out of the cookie jar, "I'm hoping that she says 'Exploration Place', because that's possibly the most fun you'll probably have here, then there's Riverside park, Keeper of the plains, The East or West malls, Ooo, we could also go to the Warren theaters"

"What's this Exploration Place you were speaking of?" he questioned as he got up and stood next to her in the kitchen. "That sounds like something weird."

"It is, and the building is weird shaped too. I swear to god, I know it's 'artistic' but it's like they were on crack."

"Who was on crack?" Cori asked, coming back into the room, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt

"Oh, just the people who designed the Exploration Place." Sterling replied with a small stifled laugh

"Speaking of the place, that's where we're going today." Cori announces, a huge smile spread across her face.

Hayley made a small 'yes' gesture with her arm.

"Let me guess," Cori shifted her weight onto one leg and folded her arms, "You predicted this?" She scowled at Hayley.

Hayley simply nodded and with a smirk said, "What else is there to do here besides the Malls and Parks?"

"Okay, you got me there."

"Wait, is Wild West World open?" Hayley remembered.

"Um, Hales…" Cori put her arm around her best friend, "The place closed due to bankruptcy awhile ago."

Sterling started to laugh, but covered his mouth after realizing the look he was getting from Hayley. He quickly retorted, "Oh, Really? That's too bad."

Hayley leaned in a punched him in the arm.

"Hey, that's not nice, that's considered battery." Sterling said back, with a small smile.

They playfully glare at each other, waiting for one to crack. They did this all the time, almost like a staring contest between the two. Hayley couldn't hold back any more and started to laugh.

Sterling held his hands in the air, "Yes! I won this time."

Cori looked back and forth between the two, "My guess is that you guys do this 'don't laugh' thing often."

"Let's just call it a 'battle of wits'." Hayley replied as she grabbed a can of soda out of the refrigerator.

"So, we still going to this explore place or not? Sterling asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Fine." Cori sighed, "Let's get our stuff and head on out."

As they started to leave Cori grabbed her camera off the side table.

"What's that for?" Hayley asked with her eyebrow raised, unsure of Cori's intentions with the camera.

With a dramatic wave of her hand she said, "A Day of Adventure with Cori, Hayley, and Sterling." She looked back at her best friend before changing her mind on what she just said, "Ugh, that was too cheesy, I know."

They left her apartment and climbed into her car and proceeded to head to their destination.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Well, on to writing chapter 16…**


	16. But I Was Never Told About The Sorrow

**Just so you know, there is a magical place in Wichita called the Exploration Place, and I shall warn you of the Monty Python quotes you're going to see… there are some in here… and if you want, and if you're on Facebook, there is actually a "like" page for "Hayley With A Chance." And I'd love to see how many fans there are for this story**

**I own nothing… besides Hayley, Lloyd, and Cori… everything belongs to other people**

**Title from Micheal Buble's version of the song "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart"  
**

* * *

"Oh my god! no friggin' way!" Sterling shouted when he saw the billowing fog form into a tornado in some weird contraption at the Exploration Place, he quickly stood in the middle of it, causing the fog tornado to dissipate.

Hayley laughed as she climbed in with him, "Now you can go back to LA and tell everyone you were in a tornado."

Cori quickly took a couple pictures of the pair in the tornado together. After waiting another ten minutes for the fog to come back they decided to move on to the next stop. They wondered through the other exhibits and then wandered into the Children's medieval castle. There were only two or three kids in the area. They wondered through until Sterling found the costumes.

"Guys look at this." Cori and Hayley heard from a doorway, only to see Sterling's head pop out with a crown on his head. "Costumes." He said simply with a goofy grin on his face/

Cori took a quick picture as Hayley ran into the room with him. And after a moment of rummaging through the few bits of kids costumes in there, they came out in their outfits.

Sterling picked Hayley up and carried her out of the way, as they started to act out the scene, "We were in the nick of time. You were in great peril." He said with possibly the worst British accent he could pull off

"I don't think I was." She said scratching her head

"Yes, you were. You were in terrible peril." He would not put her down.

"Look, let me go back in there and face the peril." She struggled in his arms

"No, it's too perilous." He set her feet on the ground

"Look, it's my duty as a knight to sample as much peril as I can." She said lifting the small helmet out of her face.

"No, we've got to find the Holy Grail. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her in one direction

"Oh, let me have just a little bit of peril?" she tried to pull the opposite was, back into the castle.

"No. It's unhealthy." Sterling replied

"I bet you're gay." She smirked at him

"Am not." He gasped.

They quickly took a bow.

Cori applauded, "That was so awkwardly horrible than you could ever imagine."

"HEY!" Hayley said punching her friend slightly in the shoulder, "You know it was epic, don't lie."

"Fine, the only thing that sucked about it was Sterling attempt at a british accent."

His jaw dropped slightly, "Hey, sorry, I'm from America… it happens." He folded his arms and pout, turning towards Hayley, "Cori is being mean."

Hayley Shrugged, "It happens, the only reason why I'm still her friend is because when we start to fight she always dangles a chocolate bar in front of me… and who could deny chocolate?"

Cori cocked her head to the side slightly, "That is a lie." She said simply, "It's actually sour gummy worms."

Sterling looked between the two, glancing back and forth at each other, noticing they were now having a slight stare down.

Just then, Hayley said, with the best deep southern accent she had, "Sookie." And just by saying that, Cori broke into laughter. He was amused by their inside jokes.

"So, where we headed now? We've explored all we could of exploration place." Sterling asked as he leaned again the faux castle wall.

"Well, first off, we need to get out of these silly costumes before anyone sees us." Hayley said as the popped the hat off her head and tossed it back into the room, followed by her costume.

"What would you do if I actually walked out in public like this?" he imputed with a small smirk.

"Well," Cori put her arm around his shoulders, "I would actually have to kill you."

Hayley giggled lightly to herself as she watched Sterling take off the costume. "Okay guys, are we ready to go?"

"Fine." Sterling breathed as he followed the pair back through everything and back out to the car.

"How 'bout we go hangout at the park?" Cori suggested.

**

* * *

Yes, I know, it was another short chapter, but it was one of those I just had to get out, I promise that chapter 17 will be longer, because there's another base of the story I HAVE to get out of this brain of mine. So I hope you liked this one… NOW, on to the next**


	17. But There's No Address in the Stars

**Oh my word, it felt so good to get this chapter out, I feel like one of 5 weights is now taken off my chest.**

**Again, I tell you that there is a "Like" page on face book for this story, just search for "Hayley with a Chance" and you should be able to find it**

**This whole chapter is inspired by the song "Address in the Stars" by Caitlin & Will; it's a breathtakingly beautiful song with an amazing meaning behind it**

**And if you are wondering, yes the title of the chapter is from the song also  
**

* * *

They had played on the playground equipment for a while now they sat as the sky was turning orange because of the closely setting sun in the gazebo at Riverside Park, their backs against the railing. They sat in silence, just breathing in the surroundings.

Sterling glanced over at Hayley, whose head was against the railing her eyes closed, "I can tell that you missed Wichita." He said simply.

She breathed in and opened her eyes and looked at him, "You have no idea." Her voice was soft, and her hair fought against the wind. "I mean, you always get that homesick feeling once you go back to your home town, you think to yourself: 'why did I leave all this behind?' and it's just an overwhelming feeling."

Cori leaned in slowly. "I forgot to ask, do you want to see your mom?"

Hayley smiled, "yeah, you think we can go now? I'd like to let her meet Sterling."

* * *

Cori pulled into Maple Grove cemetery, and Sterling figured out quickly what they were talking about earlier.

They drove for a little bit until Hayley grabbed Cori's hand that was on the shifter. Cori let the car come to a stop and Hayley climbed out and walked over to a grave stone and squatted down in front of it.

"Sorry if this seems morbid." Cori said as she and Sterling got out of the car, "She only gets to see her once a year."

"How old was she when her mom passed?" he asked as they made their way over to Hayley.

"she was 10, her mom died in a really bad wreck" She explained shortly as they made it to Hayley, who was talking to the stone.

"I did it mom, I made it to LA, and got a job on a TV show." She said as a small tear rolled down her cheek, "and you see who I brought," she wrapped her arm around Cori, "I told you that's we'd still be friends after all these years." She glance over at Sterling, who smiled back, "That's Sterling, he's my hero." She looked back at the gravestone "You know how I was about my hair? Well when I had to get it cut, he was the one that gave me the pep talk and got me to realize how awesome I look."

They sat there in a small moment of silence; Hayley glanced over at Sterling a few times. He could tell she was holding back tears. He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her, only to have her breakdown into sobs, crying into his chest. He held her for a while, until he could hear her crying slow.

She pulled away from him, taking a step back, "Sorry," she sniffled, "I didn't mean to break down like that." She wiped away her tears with her sleeve, "You must think I'm crazy now… talking to a grave stone, making a fool of myself in public."

"I don't think you're crazy, some people just cope differently." He stated, "Besides, I like you no matter if you're crazy or not."

She hugged him once again. "You really are my hero."

After talking for a while and noticing that the sun was barely visible above the horizon, they decided that, after the fun day they had, to go back to Cori's apartment.

On the 15min drive to the apartment, Hayley had fallen asleep on Sterling's shoulder.

As Cori pulled into her designated parking spot, she noticed that there was someone pacing in front of her door. She climbed out of the car, allowing her hand to slip into her purse, to possibly scare them away, thinking she would have mace.

The figure turned to face her, she then realized who it was, she sighed, taking her purse and throwing it over her shoulder. "Jesus Lloyd, why don't you just call?"

"I did, both you and Hales, you two don't seem to answer your phones do you?"

Cori pulled her phone out of her purse, only to see that it had died, "Well, my phone is dead, so that's why you haven't heard from me."

Then Sterling and Hayley climbed out of Cori's car, Hayley quickly climbed on Sterling's back, he carried her up to where they were talking.

"Hey there, Lloyd." Sterling said standing next to the man.

Hayley simply said, "Hey Daddy."

"So what did you all do today?" He said to the three.

Hayley climbed off of Sterling's back, "First we went to the Exploration place, we then ended up at the park, and then we stopped to say hi to mom."

"That's good sweetie," he hugged his daughter, "Well since neither of you know how to answer the phone, I had to stop by and see if anything was wrong."

"Everything is cool, going to head off to bed now… well at least I am." Cori said as she walked to her door and unlocked it, the opened it and the four entered.

"Well, you guys be good, and I'll call." He then looked over at Sterling, "Don't have too much fun."

"I won't sir."

Lloyd waved as he left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Sterling threw himself onto the pullout couch, "I'm so worn out, and I don't think I'll even change into my pjs, I'll just sleep fully clothed like this."

Hayley smiled, "See you in the morning Ster, sweet dreams."

**

* * *

This chapter flowed out of me faster than I thought; let's hope chapter 18 is like that too. Lol **

**Please read & review.**


	18. Starting From Zero Got Gothing To Lose

**So again this is another filler chapter, but a good filler chapter, you'll get to meet more of Hayley's Kansas friends, and possibly more info then I could possibly think if at the moment, but I've really got nothing to say at the moment since this is just the intro.**

**But I do have a nod to my friend Angel and Axis Powers Hetalia also…**

**"Fast Car" - Tracy Chapman  
**

* * *

The last few days flew by faster than they anticipated

Sterling and Hayley were sitting on the pullout couch watching a re-run of Saturday Night Live, Cori came running into the room, still in the process of putting on her pants on, Hayley and Sterling looked at each other then looked back at Cori, who also had a shoulder up with a phone against her ear and a comb hanging from her hair.

"No, no, no, I'll be there, I just need to tell her that I won't be able to… oh it's fine… seriously…fine… I'll be there as fast as I can…yes… uh-hm… alright, bye." Used a free hand and closed her phone, and tossed it on the bed as she finished the process of pulling up her pants

"Let me guess, you got called into work?" Hayley asked, noting the obvious.

"Yeah, sorry hales, I really wanted to go shopping with you… if you want you can meet me at the pretzel place if you go to shop at the mall."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She turned to Sterling, "Want to go shopping with me?"

He looked down at the floor and sighed, "Fine."

"… and count this as payback for making go shopping for the 80s stuff you didn't even wear." She said poking him in the chest. "I should make you come to the get-together too."

"This is your family reunion, not mine, I'd feel really weird if I went."

"Cori is going, and she's not even related." She took his hands in hers, "besides, you're one of my BFFs, I need you there so I don't kill my Aunt Dorothy."

He stifled a laugh, "You have an Aunt Dorothy? Does she have red slippers and a dog named Toto?"

Hayley let go of his hand and folded her arms and glared at him, "Ha-ha," she said monotone, "Another Kansas joke."

After 30 minutes to get ready, they ended up going to the mall, because Hayley knew that would be where she could find a cute dress for cheap, without saying 'hey, I'm an big actor now'.

But before they could make it into the Mall, the two of them were stopped numerous times for photos and autographs.

Once they finished and headed through the door, Hayley leaned over to Sterling and said with a smile, "I guess they finally realized we're in town."

Hayley ended up pulling Sterling into 'Forever 21', "What about this? This is cute." She asked, holding up the first dress she saw up to her body.

It was instantly shot down by the look on Sterling's face, "It kind of reminds me of my grandma."

"Really? Your Grandma?"

"You asked for my opinion and I gave it."

After about an hour of shopping and pretty much every dress being shot down, Sterling finally voiced his opinion. He held up a short flowy purple dress, with light sleeves and two cords that hung down, obviously to tie near the neckline. "How 'bout this one."

"Holy Crap boy," She looked at the dress, almost stunned at how cute but hot it was, "I need to take you shopping more often."

He chuckled softly, "You should go try it on." He put the dress in her hands.

She quickly walked to the dressing room, closing the door behind her. Sterling took a seat near the mirror. In a matter of moments she emerged.

"Wow, I love it." He said softly.

This caught Hayley's attention. "What did you say?"

He noticed his slip up, "I said, David would love it."

A grin spread across her face. "So this is a yes?"

"You know it's a yes from me." He imputed.

She leaned over and hugged him. "God, if it wasn't for you and Cori, I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Speaking of… You want to go get a pretzel?" he asked as she pulled away.

She nodded as she ran back into the dressing room.

After buying the dress, they made their way to Cori's place of employment, Hayley noticed a friend.

"Oh my god… Angel?" Hayley said as she ran over to a mixed girl, she wore thick rimmed glasses that covered her brown eyes, with long dark, almost black, brown hair, she stood with a tall skinny guy and held a little child on her hip.

"Hales?" The other noticed, as Hayley approached her. "Wow, it's been a while."

The two hugged

"So, how's Hollywood?" angel asked balancing the child on her hip.

"Well, not too bad, made a few friends… Speaking of…"

"Holy Crap you brought Sterling Knight with you to Wichita?" Angel noticed the blond standing next to hayley

Hayley laughed.

"More like dragged me here." Sterling spoke up.

They all laughed at his sarcasm.

"So who is this little beauty?" Hayley asked as the little girl in Angel's arms shied away.

"This is Brittany; she's about 14 months I-… Shoot, forgot to introduce you to my husband." She gestured to the man to her right, "This is Arthur Kirkland, Artie, this is Hayley Bainbridge and her friend Sterling Knight." Angel introduced the whole gang, all shaking hands in the process.

"So where are you guys headed?" Arthur asked.

He had a thick British accent, and Hayley took a moment to catch her breath, "Oh, we were going to stop by Cori's Job and try to get a free pretzel."

"Ooo, sounds like fun… could we join?" Angel then asked.

"Only if I could hold Brittany." Hayley demanded.

Angel passed the little girl to Hayley, who took to her right away. Angel watched as both Hayley and Sterling played with her daughter, they were almost too sweet together. Angel could feel that she was getting a cavity.

"So, Hales…" Angel got close to Hales, trying to get out of Sterling's earshot

"Yes?" she momentarily took her attention away from the child.

"Are you and Sterling dating?"

"No, no, no. I'm actually dating David Henrie… we're having a bit of problems at the moment, but Sterling is just a friend. I swear."

Angel nodded, she knew there was something between them, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 18 FINISHED... onto chapter 19...**


	19. I'm On My Way To Believing

**Now that's what I call hard working, I had this whole chapter written down in the "notes" on my iPod… and I just copied all this since it didn't transfer when I plugged it into the computer.**

**Now I warn you this is another sappy downright sad chapter, to you have been warned!**

"**The Only Exception" - Paramore**

* * *

It was the infamous day of the family get-together, and there were about 5 more hours of waiting until it started. Sterling was stretched out on the hide-a-bed in his black slacks, his white button-down shirt and black tie, watching an old episode of "This Old House" on KPTS, waiting on the girls to finish getting ready.

"Hey Sterling?" He heard Cori's voice around the corner; He noticed her head sticking out from the corner. "Okay, so you need to be the judge for me."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure… but just so you know, I am brutally honest."

She quickly came out from the corner, he had seen that dress before, it was a strapless red knee length dress, almost matched the color of her hair. "So, what do you think?"

"I really like it; it looks good on you… Hayley let you borrow it?"

"How did you know?"

"She wore it when she hung out with Demi and me for a fundraiser."

Cori gasped. "So, you mean she met famous people in this dress?"

He nodded again, "She shook hands with Zac Efron in it."

"Oh wow." She said to herself. "So yeah, I'll be wearing this one." She ran back into her room, almost hitting Hayley, who was making her way into the room, not yet dressed, still in her sweat pants and tank-top.

"Okay, I'm dressed, what's up with the sweat pants?"

"It's Saturday." She said simply, "I have 5 hours."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" She paused for a moment, unsure of what she would say, she looked away, "…Well. I didn't tell you this, but it was 10 years ago, mom got into her accident."

"And yet you're going to the reunion…"

She nodded, "Yeah, I didn't realize it until this morning that it was today."

"So, do you want to tell me why it's making you so glum this morning?"

"No, you don't want to hear the story."

"What makes you think I don't?"

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*FLASHBACK*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Hayley sat in her fifth grade class, waiting for the math test to be handed back. Mrs. Rice was starting to handout the papers, only to be stopped by the secretary in the doorway. She watched as the two looked at her, and the secretary headed her way.

"Hey Hayley," She said as she got down to her level, "Will you come with me; I want to talk to you for a bit."

Hayley cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong? I didn't get in trouble did I?"

"No honey, I just want to have a little talk with you."

Hayley followed the secretary to the office, she notice her Aunt Anita sitting in there.

"Um, what happened?" Hayley questioned.

Her aunt approached her, "Hales hun, your mom was in an accident this morning."

Hayley gulped, her face went pale, "is she… Okay?"

"She's pretty beat-up, but your dad can't come to get you, so I'm here to take you to the hospital." Her aunt quickly signed her out and they left the school.

Hayley grabbed her aunt's hand as they walked to the car. "Mom isn't going to die is she?"

Anita couldn't bring herself to tell her, "Hales. I'm not sure."

They made it to the hospital, and to the 3rd floor, she saw her dad pacing in front of a hospital room door. She quickly ran to him, he swept her up in his arms and held her close. "Please tell me Momma is okay."

Lloyd held his daughter in front of him, "Hales, Moms not doing too well."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked into her father's. "Bu-but can I see her?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, if you want to." He set her down and opened the door.

She saw what felt like the world was going to crash down on her. So many tubes and things sticking out from her mother. She walked over the body; she took her mother's hand in hers. She watched for a moment as the machine helped her mother's chest rise and fall for air.

The seconds felt like hours as she looked at her mother. Her face was scatter with bruises, scrapes and gashes. She felt her heart sink into her chest. She pulled up the closest chair to the bedside. "Hey mom." She whispered, "It's Hay-Hay." She waited for a response, but none came. "Please mom," The tears started to show themselves, drop by drop started down her cheeks. "Please, please, don't die. I love you." She laid her head down onto the hand she had grasped in hers.

With that, a long beep emitted from the machine next to her.

Hayley gasped, sobbing. Her father came and swept her up in his arms again and numerous doctors and nurses came running into the room.

"NO! MOM!" The ten year old screamed from her father's arms.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*Return to now*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Oh, wow." Was all sterling could say, her story was heart breaking to him.

"Dad always told me that she was just waiting for me so that she could say goodbye." She looked up at him with a soft smile. "But its things like that, that just make you feel even worse." She giggles slightly, "I never found out what I got on my math test."

He snickered and shook his head, "You are one kooky girl."

She smiled at him, "Maybe I should go get dressed now."

"Yeah, you should so I don't look like a weirdo here, dress up while you're still in your sweats."

She got up from the bed, "Thanks Ster, for listening to my sob story."

"It's not a sob story… and you're welcome."

**

* * *

Please please read and review, it makes me a very happy zebra!**


	20. I'm Barely Making Sense Just Yet

**So here is the big moment everyone was waiting for… well I don't know if EVERYONE was waiting for it… but I have! This was the first scene I ever wrote for this fic, and to tell you, I'm VERY proud of it.**

**OH and there is a few cuss words in this chapter**

**"Not As We" - Alanis Morissette  
**

* * *

"No, no, no. Seriously?" Hayley said out loud. Her mood improved as she mingled with her family members, "You're kidding right?"

Sterling watched as she talked to her aunt Anita. It was the middle of the mini-Bainbridge reunion and Sterling felt almost out of place. He had been introduced to her family an hour earlier when they first arrived, and her had a few fans among her younger cousins. But as he watched her mingle with her family, he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"Hi Sterling." a kid appeared next to him, she had to be roughly 10 or 11, "I'm Kassidy." She smiled a big smile, her pigtails wiggled. "I'm a big fan."

"Well that's awesome Kass."

She gasped, "How did you know my nickname?"

"Just a lucky guess."

She quickly wrapped her little arms around him in a hug, "You are just awesome, that's why I love you." And before he knew it, she was up and disappeared into the mass of people.

Sterling got up and walked over to Anita and Hayley, "Hey you two, Anita, is it alright if I steal Hayley here for a moment?"

Anita smiled, "Yeah, go right ahead."

"What's up Ster?" Hayley asked as they headed towards the backdoor.

"I just want to talk with you," he put his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded as they proceeded out the door, They walked til they were almost to the back fence.

"So you might think I'm crazy or something, but I'm just putting this out there cause it's been in the back of my mind for the longest time… but I really don't like the thought of you and David together." He stated, surprised by the look on her face.

"So, you brought me out here to talk about my boyfriend?"

"It's just that, well, you two have been going out for 2 and a half months now, and it's just been a shit-storm between you two." He explained

"Sterling, he can change."

"No, no he won't, I've known David for over 5 years and he is possibly the biggest ladies' man Disney has ever hired." He stated, realizing his real reason for talking to her, "and I didn't bring you out here just to talk about David."

"Then why did you bring me out here?" She said as she put her hands on her hips, "Cause you've seemed to bring my mood right back down again."

"We've been hanging out together for a while, and we've spent these last few weeks together, and I really don't want to ruin our friendship…" He looked at her as she slowly tilted her head to the side. "… I think I'm in love with you." Hayley's face dropped. "I love you. Not maybe, not tomorrow, not someday. Right now, at this very moment. I realized something, I need you, I trust you, I admire you, I want you, and you can be wrong a lot of the time, and we have our little fight and have moments where we get mad at each other… but nothing in this world can change the fact that I love you."

She looked down and ran her fingers through her hair, "Sterling, I…" she was literally speechless. She racked her brain for the right words to say, but none were finding their way to her thoughts. She bit her lip and opened her mouth, but the only word the come out was: "Fuck."

"Hales, I'm sorry, I-" He thought for a moment, "The first time I saw you, there was something about you that just spoke to me."

He put his hand on her shoulder, but she just pushed him away. "Sterling, I need to think about this." she said as she sprinted back towards the house, leaving Sterling standing there.

Hayley didn't know it, but Cori had been watching from the kitchen window. She came running to Hayley, who had tears forming in her eyes. "You okay Hales? What did he do?"

"It's nothing Cori, I just… I need some time to think." She hugged her best friend as she went back into the mass of family

Cori on the other hand went running out to Sterling, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Cori, don't even start, this isn't your battle."

"This isn't my battle?" She scoffed folding her arms, "That is my best friend, I've known her A LOT longer than you have, and I want to know what the fuck you said to her."

"Fine!" he said rather loudly, throwing his arms in the air, "You want to know what I said? I told her that I loved her!"

Cori's jaw dropped

"I told her that I loved her." he repeated softer, "and all she could say was that she needed to think about it."

Cori quickly threw her arms around him, he gasped at the sudden change in her demeanor. She quickly whispered, "I knew something was going on between you two"

"Cori, that's the thing. NOTHING is going on between us. We're just friends."

"You are wrong, you do have something between you… and you just said it." She said as she backed away, "friends. You two are friends. And THAT'S where relationships blossom."

**

* * *

Ooooooo, Cori, You go girl, BE THAT VOICE OF REASON!**

** Anyhoo… read & review?**


	21. You Loved Me 'Cause I'm Fragile

**I've got to admit that I knew this chapter wasn't going to be as long as I thought it was going to be. But again this is one of those "filler" chapters. But I feel I needed that something in this chapter…**

**title is from "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles**

"You should apologize." Cori said simply as she watched Hayley pack for going back to LA. "Hell, Sterling packed up last night and flew back."

"Apologize for what?" She said as she stuffed a shirt into her luggage, "'Sorry Sterling, didn't mean to not say that I love you back, sorry, I have a boyfriend.' How does that sound?"

"You don't need to say that, just tell him that his friendship is more important than starting a relationship."

"We are not starting a relationship, and I am not Demi and he is not Joe." She folded a pair of shorts and through them into the suitcase also. "Besides, I'm with David."

"So I guess this would be a bad time to ask…" Cori started

"Ask what?"

"If I could go with you back to LA…" she quickly pulled a packed suitcase from around the corner. "Just for two weeks?"

"What about work?"

"I told them my biological mother who I never met has found me off the internet and would love to spend time with the daughter she gave up…"

"But your parents live in Jersey?"

"I couldn't tell the truth…"

"What, that your famous friend is flying you out to Hollywood so you could meet celebrities."

"But that just sounds so fake…"

"Well, if you already told them that great lie… I guess you can come with me for a few weeks.

Cori jumped in the air with a swift move of her arm breathed "Yes!"

Hayley looked at her, "And please, god almighty, don't do that in public. I love you, but if you did that in front of David, I'd be slightly embarrassed."

Cori rolled her eyes, "fine, I thought since I'm your best friend, that would give me a free pass to embarrass you."

Hayley smiled, "Fine, I guess I can let you be yourself," she then laughed as she put the last few things into her bag. "So you're ready to go then?"

* * *

As Cori and Hayley were departing their plane and as they exited the terminal, Hayley recognized a familiar face.

She went running over to him, dropping her bags at his feet before throwing herself onto him in a hug. "David, I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Yeah, Sterling called me a couple hours ago and told me when you guys were getting into town, so I thought I'd surprise you." He spun her around, "And I'll tell you now that I'm really sorry about what happened at the premiere

She quickly kissed him to silence him, only to be interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. Hayley pulled apart, slightly embarrassed.

She looked back at Cori, "Sorry 'bout that…" she turned back to David, "Hun, this is my bestest best friend in the world; Cori Douglas." She then tuned to her friend, about to open her mouth to continued introductions

Cori folded her arms, "Why do you insist on introducing me to your famous friends when I already know who they are?" she questioned as she turned to David, "And I know who you are David Henrie." She stuck out her hand and shook his.

"Alright, now that everyone knows everyone, lets head back to the house." Hayley imputed as David threw her bag over his shoulder.

* * *

Hayley gave David a kiss as he was leaving after helping them pack their stuff into the Bainbridge household.

"Nice to see that you finally made it back..." Lloyd said standing in the doorway to the kitchen, noticing the guest, "And you brought a Cori."

"Hi Lloyd… I guess someone should've called and warned you."

Hayley turned to her friend, "Remember, you're the one who asked last second."

Cori laughed, "oh yeah, you're right… this was a spur of the moment thing."

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious." Hayley whispered with a laugh.

Her dad came out of the kitchen, "and why didn't David stay? I'm making dinner."

"Oh, he had to get back to work." Hayley answered.

"Oh, okay… do you want to invite Demi or that Sterling boy over?"

"Na, I think it'll be me and," She threw her arm around her friend, "Cori-chan here… like we haven't spent enough time together anyway."

Cori smiled. She had a feeling that this was going to be a wild ride of a vacation.

**

* * *

**

So, I had to bring Cori to LA… wait for the wackiness to ensue!


	22. Take Control And Inevitably Wind Up

******Okay. I know there are a few of you that are wanting more Demi and Sterling, This is not a Dem/Ster fic. This is a Ster/OFC. so I most of the time it will be a Demi/Sterling Friendship. So I hope that explains things to you.**

**Oh, wow… a sick-day and a whole day of watching "Whose Line Is It Anyway" and this is what I get? Wow, I should have it running 24/7 I guess. I admit I'm sorry of the short chapter before this one, but I guess a filler chapter was needed there. But I did have more Crazy-Cori in this one… I got to admit, besides Hayley and Veronica (from my PATD fanfic), Cori is one of my favorite characters I've ever wrote.**

**Title is from "Song For A Friend" by Jason Mraz**

* * *

Hayley stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom, waiting for Cori to finish getting ready, "So you ready for the real LA experience?" She warned.

Cori looked up from her spot on the edge of the bed as she finished tying her shoes. "Okay, ever since you've moved here, I've been waiting for this moment like… forever."

Hayley smiled, she loved spending time with her best friend, and this had to be her best summer ever.

"So, where are we going?" Cori asked standing up and tossing her purse over her shoulder, "Personally, I'm not one for Rodeo Drive."

"First off, I don't know yet… Ooo, I could take you to Jamba Juice, since I know you've never been to one."

"Ooo, sounds like a trip. Let's go."

* * *

On their way over, Hayley's cell phone rang in her purse. "Cori, could you get that please?"

Cori reached in and pulled out her iPhone, and noticing the face on the screen.  
"Hayley's Phone, Cori Speaking."

"_Cori when did you…? Is Hales there?"_

"Yeah, but she's driving at the moment."

"_Oh, well… I just wanted to see what's up."_

"Well nothing much on this end, just going to Jamba Juice…you?"

"_Nothing much here either, wasting time at the apartment."_

"Hey, now that I'm in town, you should totally throw a party… with famous people… that I could meet."

"_Wow, you're really trying to meet anyone ain'tcha?"_

She gasped, "Sterling, I am not!"

Hayley's head jerked to look at her friend in the passenger seat, she mouthed, "Sterling? You're talking to Sterling?"

Cori just brushed her off, "again, I tell you to throw that party and you better make sure that I am invited!"

"_fine, fine, only if you make sure that Hales comes"_

"Is this some kind of wager you have for me?"

"_Quite possibly"_

"Ooo, you're on!"

"_Alright, hopefully we can hangout sometime."_

"Fine, you better keep your word."

"_Alright, talk to you later."_

"Alrighty, Bye Sterling."

She hung up Hayley's phone and put it back into her purse.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Sterling?" Hayley asked.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't be on speaking terms with him," she folded her arms and leaned back in the seat, "Well, after what happened a couple days ago… seeing as you don't like him, and from the talks of it, he's not much of a friend now either."

"Cori, that's not what I think…" Hayley's phone rang again, and before Cori could reach in, Hayley picked it up, Noticing the picture also, "Oh, hey Davie what's up?"

"_So I just talked to the producers, and we were thinking that you could have a small walk-on in an episode of Wizards… What do you think?"_

Hayley's jaw dropped, "What? Really? When?"

"'_Bout 2 weeks from now?"_

"Oh, wow. Yeah sure, Hun… anything to hangout with you." Hayley glanced over at Cori who was attempting to gag herself with her finger. She quickly elbowed her, the putting her attention back onto the road.

"_Awesome." _he laughed over the phone, _"can't wait to see you again, I love you."_

She smiled softly, "You too."

She hung up the phone

The two stood in line as they waited to put in their order, Hales pointed out the few paparazzi to Cori before they come in the door, but it didn't bother Cori, it seemed as if she was distracted by something else. "Was that hesitation I heard in the phone when you were talking with David?"

"Cori, change the subject."

"Or were you mad that I talked to Sterling

"Cori… change the subject."

"Well, what did he say?"

"They're giving me a little cameo in an episode of Wizards."

Cori's face lit up, "Oh really, got to love that you two are dating, you can have a cameo in anything he's doing."

Before Hayley could comment back, they made it to the front of the line, and they promptly placed their orders.

Cori took a seat near the counter, while Hayley leaned against it.

There was a small silence between the two as they waited for their drinks.

"We have a Cori D. And a Hayley B." the server shouted as he put the drink on the counter.

The two grabbed their drinks and headed out the door.

"Wanna go for a little walk? Live a little?"

Cori took a big swig of her smoothie, "You didn't even have to ask."

They took their time exiting the building, Hayley knew they were going to be followed anyway.

Right as the left, the few paparazzi started to follow.

"Hayley, how's david?"

"Hayley, who is this?"

"What's new with you?"

Hayley laughed, "This is my friend Cori." She introduced to the paparazzi

The walked for a while, while being followed, but within a matter of fifteen minutes, they found someone else to follow.

"That didn't last long." Hayley noticed, looking over at who they were following now, "Guess we're not as cool a Megan Fox."

Cori looked back also as she drank her smoothie, "Yeah, maybe you should pose for Maxim, then they might follow you like that." And right as they turned back around, Cori had literally ran into someone.

"Oh my god, My $4 smoothie, ah, snap." Cori frowned, noticing the mess she had made on someone's shirt. "I spent $4 on that effin' smoothie and then I spill it on…" she glanced up to see who had gotten the mess all over them, and now was the time she wish she could turn it back, "… On… Corbin Bleu."

**

* * *

**

Oh snap… Cori, what did you do? Did you just make an enemy on your first day in LA? Gah, Hales can't take you anywhere can she?

**OMGz what will happen next? I guess you'll find out…**


	23. And I Find It Kind Of Funny

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE… But I got married, and I quit my job (LOONG story) but I didn't die, I'm still here**

**More people need to like the "Hayley With A Chance" 'like' page on face book!**

**I'm not sure if I've said this before; I know there are a few of you that are asking for more Demi/Sterling, I'm sorry that's not going to happen, since this is a Sterling/OC story.**

**I also warn you that this chapter might have some… Adult Language and Content… So if you don't like Cussing and the talking of abuse, turn back now.**

**WELL, onto the story…**

**Title is from "Mad World" - **Gary Jules

* * *

"It was so good talking to you Corbin, oh and thanks for buying me another smoothie too, that was sweet of you." Cori said as they started to part ways.

"Hey it was my pleasure, and also my fault for attempting to walk and text at the same time." Corbin replied, "I hope to see you again sometime… and you too Hayley." He waved as he turned the opposite direction

They made it about a block before Cori stopped in her tracks.

Hayley turned to her friend, "You okay there chicka?"

"I... just… flirted… with… Corbin Bleu." She said slowly, breathing in each word.

"Yes you did Cori, and from the look of it he returned the favor; look on your cup."

Cori glanced down at the smoothie, taking an almost too dramatic gasp, "Holy mother of- Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She breathed.

Hayley put an arm around her friend, "Okay, breathe now, and Call him later… You just might have a date."

It took them almost two hours to finish shopping, when they finally returned back to Hayley's house.

Cori threw herself on to the couch, still gripping the cup from earlier in one hand and her cell phone in the other; she glanced over at her friend, "Hales… Do I call him now? I could call now, and maybe he can take me to dinner tonight and, Ooo, and Maybe we could see a movie, or we could do both and see a Movie and THEN have Dinner, or-"

"CORI!" Hayley silenced her friend, "Just call him, and don't think too far ahead."

Cori let out a sigh. "Okay." She quickly dialed the number from off the cup, and then tossed the empty cup over her shoulder. "Oh god, it's ringing!" She sat for a moment before he picked up, flinching at his voice.

"_Hello."_

"Oh, Hi Corbin, It's me Cori from earlier."

"_Hey, I was waiting for you to call… do you want to-"_

"YES." She squealed loud, she quickly covered her mouth, and cleared her throat, "Do I want to do what?"

He snickered slightly, _"Well, I got my answer, but I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight with me and a friend of mine, around 7?"_

"I would love to." Cori put the phone in her lap and looked as if she was thanking god.

"_Cori? Cori? Still there?"_

"Oh, I'm still here, I just got a quick… drink. Sorry about that, So, I guess I'll see I guess I'll see you later?"

"_Yeah, text me the address, unless you're staying over at Hayley's"_

"That's exactly where I'm at."

"_Well, then I guess I'll see you later."_

"Okay then, see you later."

Cori slowly closed he flip phone. Almost as if she was in a daze and grinning like a madman.

Hayley glance over at her, "You have a date… and this mean David is coming over to hangout."

Cori nodded slowly, and then got up from her seat on the couch, "Oh god… What am I going to wear?"

"Hello, closet full of clothes up there in my room."

Cori bolted up the stairs faster than Hayley expected.

She followed her friend up the stairs, just not as quickly, and stood in the doorframe. "What time is he coming over?"

"Seven."

"Woman, you have two hours."

"That's two hours to get ready!"

"Okay fine, I'm going to give David a call, and then I'll help you."

"Fine, fine, fine."

Instead of actually calling, she quickly texted David to be over around 7 when Cori would leave.

It was 6:15 now, and they had narrowed down to three outfits, and Cori could not figure out which outfit she wanted to wear.

"Okay, close your eyes, I'm going to spin you around, and whatever one you fall upon on the bed is the outfit you'll wear."

Cori held her hands over her eyes as Hayley spun her around, and then let her go. In which she fell upon a black shirt with a complete lace back, a grey loose sweater to go over it and a pair of skinny jeans. They were then interrupted by a knock at the door, then a ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it, you just keep changing." Hayley said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

She opened the door to find David, "Oh hey you're early." She kissed him swiftly, "Cori is up there changing and once Corbin come to pick her up, then its Netflix night for us."

Cori came out of the room quickly, hoping to see Corbin, but only saw David, "Aww, dang."

"Sorry for crushing you're dreams there." David said with a smile, only to get an elbow from Hayley in the gut.

After a fifteen minute wait, Corbin shows up at the door, Hayley opened the door to greet him. She gave him a hug.

"Hales, It's good to see you, haven't seen you in like 4 hours." He said joking, a smile spread across his face.

Cori came running down the stairs, and gave Hayley a hug.

"Well, are we going?" Cori said almost bouncing in the spot she was standing.

After they all left, David sat on the couch next to Hayley.

"So what are you doing Saturday?" David asked at Hayley turned on the television, and was in the process of turning on Netflix on her dvd player. "Well, Sterling wanted to get together with Cori and I and hangout, why?"

"Well, I wanted to have a little date night."

"We can do it Sunday, I've got nothing to do that day."

"Hales, I'm your boyfriend, don't I have seniority over them?"

"Well, Cori and I haven't seen Ster in a month."

"Hales, I don't want you to go out."

"Why not? They're just friends hun."

"Well, then am I invited?"

"David, no… they're my friends and I don't want to have to drag you along, and you weren't really invited."

David turned and muttered under his breath, "You're just going to fucking cheat on me…"

Hayley's ears perked up, "What was that? You think I'm going to cheat on you? With who? Cori? Sterling?" she put the remotes down and put her hands on her hips."Why in the world are you being so over protective?"

There was a moment of silence before David exploded, "Because you're mine! And I don't want to lose you"

"David, I'm not your fucking property!

Suddenly, almost like a flash, David's hand made contact with Hayley's left cheek.

Once it was over, she grabbed the side of her face and then broke down.

"Oh, um… I didn't mean. Fuck. Hayley, I'm sorry." He got down to her level and tried to put a reassuring hand on her back,

She pushed him off. "Don't touch me."

"Hayley-kins, Hales, I-I-… I'm sorry, so sor-"

"Get out of my house.!"

"Hales- I-"

"Get. Out."

He quickly got up and started to head out the front door, "I'm so sorry."

She stood up and proceeded to push him out the door. Closing it in his face once he was outside. She leaned against the door as the tears started to flow, and she couldn't stop them, slowly sliding onto the floor as the tears came.

**Well there it was, chapter 23, sorry it's sooooo late, but it's here now, and I really hoped you like it, and I hope more people like the "Hayley With A Chance" 'like' page on face book!**


	24. Tomorrow, Is A Different Day

**Okay, Yes I know, This is a short chapter... but again I had to get it out before the next chapter, It's almost like a filler, and has reactions, you know all that jazz. So I hope you guys are happy, I'm really trying to get back into this, and I'm currently trying to write a Glee fanfic too.**

**so I hope you guys like it :D**

**Title from "Tomorrow" - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

It was almost 10 by the time Cori made it back home, and she came in through the door giggling. She then noticed Hayley laying on the couch. She walked over and sat next to her friend. "Hey, where did David go?"

"Oh, he went home, how was your date?" Hayley asked as she sat up on the couch.

"It was great, I met Lucas Grabeel too, I admit, I did fan girl." Cori was about toramble, but she noticed that Hayley looked a little down, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine, just really tried." she sighed as she attempted to fake yawn.

"Are you sure? You seem really pale. Why did David leave so early?"

"Cori, I said I'm fine... I'mjust tired."

"Alright, Alright. I guess lets go to bed."

* * *

_"Um, Zora... how do you expect this to work?" Peyon said as she attempted to balance 12 carton of eggs in her arms._

_"Well, I'm going to climb the wall to Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room and I'mgoing to plant all the eggsin his couch, chairs, and all the stuff he'll possibly sit on."_

_"Well, okay...how do you expect the eggs to get up there?"_

_Zora was attaching herself to a moutain climbing device and was getting ready to climb, "Thats what you're here for! You're going to have to toss me up egg by egg and we'll work from there."_

_"Alright."_

_Zora started to climb, and Peyton watched as she climbed._

_"What are you guys doing?" came a voice from behind Peyton, making her jump, and drop a fewof the cartons of eggs onto the cement, "Egging th building?"_

_Peyton turned around to face to voice, "Well chad, I was actually just going to donate these to the... Egg Foundation for those poor people who don't have any eggs to eat, and you just made me loose 36 eggs there."_

_"Oh really?" He pulled his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms, "then what is Zora doing p there near my dressing room?"_

_Without missing a beat she replied, "Washing the windows."_

_"Okay then," he looked at her full load, "Wouldyou likeme tohelp you with those eggs then?"_

_"No, no, we're, I mean, I'm good. thanks anyway."_

_She watched as he walked away, and Zora zipped down from where she was. _

_"Don't you dare!" Shesaidas she approached Peyton._

_"Do what?"_

_"Flirt with him, he is the enemy, especailly after what he did to Sonny."_

_"I- I wasn't."_

_Zora glared, "you better not."_

_"Zora, I'm not flirting with Chad."_

_"If you say so."_

"And scene!" the director shouted. "Good scene there guys."

Allisyn threw her arm around Hayley, and whispered, "Hey you seem a little out of it today, you doing okay there girlie?"

"Actually, never better,I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, my friend is in town, and she's a squrmer in her sleep."

"Oh, you're telling me NOW that Cori is in town?" Allisyn said aloud.

"Yes, yes,and she's coming here after we get off later, you can meet her then." Hayley smiled.

* * *

"Okay guys, this is theInfamous Cori." Hayley said as she introduced her best friend to her cast mates.

Cori stood there with her mouth agape.

"Speak woman speak." Tiffany said aloud.

"Uh, hello." Cori said slowly, a smile still on her face. "I'm Cori, Hales' friend."

* * *

**Well...there's the end of chapter 24, onto work on Chapter 25 :D **


	25. You Don't Get To Get Me Back

**I fast forwarded to kinda current-ish**

**Heavy heavy stuff here... I had to have someone find out about David/Hayley's unhealthy relationship.**

**Yes I know, that was fast, but I do admit, this chapter came out a LOT faster than I thought it would.**

**Title is from "Jar Of Hearts" - Christina Perri (good song!)**

* * *

A few months had past, Cori got to throw a LA party and met more celebrities had gone back to Kansas (still in contact with Corbin), Demi went into a downward spiral and is currently in rehab, and Hayley found herself back with David, which had been rocky from the start anyway. She learned to take the slaps, the pushes, and the punches. She thought she really loved him, and she let it all sink in like a secret. She hid the brusies with makeup, and wore long sleve shirts when she couldn't cover it up. She also stopped eating, losing weight and started to become a twig. She didn't know how to react around her friends. She knew she couldn't tell her father, and She knew someone was going to figure out sooner or later she just wasn't sure who.

Sterling had decided to visit Hayley at her house, He hadn't seen her in a few months and he was missing visiting with her, she was his best friend and he always knew he could get a laugh out of her. Recently she had been lookingdown onset and He didn't want what happened to Demi months before to happen to Hayley.

He walked to her door and rang the doorbell.

Hayley answered, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue over sized long sleeve shirt. He could tell she was skinner, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, "Hey Hales, how you doing today?"

"Good, you?"

"Been better," He smiled, "I've come to recuse you from being stuck at home, lets go shopping for... shoes? Girls like shopping for shoes right?"

Hayley stifled a laugh, "I can't, sorry."

"Oh Come on Hales." Sterling said as he picked her up off the ground and through her over his shoulder.

"Ster, no. I promised David I'd wait for him to come pick me up." She pushed herself out of his grip, almost stumbling on to the ground, but he caught her.

"Hales, I'm here, I have a vehicle, and I haven't seen you in over a month, I miss you."

"Sterling, I can't-"

"Are you still thinking about what I said back in Wichita, Cause I'm totally over that and-"

"It's not that," She rubbed her upper arm, "I just promised him and I don't want to break that promise."

As she was rubbing her arm, her shirt hiked up a bit, revealing a bruise on her wrist, and he didn't miss a beat, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it up a bit reavealing a few more bruises, "What is this?" his blue eyes looked straight into her green ones, searching for an answer.

"I fell." she simply replied.

"You fell? This looks like more than falling." The thethought rushed into his head and he was almost too afraid to ask. "Di- Did David hit you?"

"No," She quickly pulled her arm back, "David would never do that."

"Then where did these bruises come from? And if you say 'I fell' again, you're no longer my friend."

"He didn't mean it."

"So he did hit you?"

"Sterling, don't get mad! Don't do what I think you're going to do."

"How could I not get angry? What do you expect me to do? Wait for him to show up and give him a piece of mind? Well, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Sterling," she said softly as he turned to face her, "Don't."

"Hayley, he hit you, no man should ever lay a finger on a woman, he should-"He was then intterupted by the doorbell ringing. He opened the door to reveal David, holding a pizza in hand, "Oh hey, speak of the devil."

David walked in smiling, "Oh hey Sterling, Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I came over cause I haven't seen Hales in a while, It's like someone isn't letting her see any of her friends?"

"What are you trying to say there Ster?"

"You lay a hand on her again..." He got up right in front of him, even though David was a bit taller and more muscular than Sterling was.

David glanced over at Hayley, "Hales..." he said softly with almost a glare.

Hayley looked at Sterling, "I didn't say anything, he figured it out." She said as she attempted to hold back tears.

David pushed Sterling out of his way, "Who do you think you are?"

"A Friend." He stood his ground.

"Well, I'm her Boyfriend, so don't you go pointing fingers at me."

"Pointing fingers?" He said softly, rubbing his forehead, almost wanting to punch the guy in front of him. "David, get out of her house."

"Oh Ster, you're not the boss of me, this is her house" David laughed, leaning against the wall now, attempting to get out of Sterling's reach.

"Out." Sterling Walked over to the door and held it open, "Now, before I call the cops."

"You wouldn't."

"I could."

David looked at the watch on his wrist, "Fine, I'll see you guys again." he walked out the door

"Don't come back at all" Sterling said as he closed the door.

Sterling immediately turned back around to see how Hayley was doing. He walked up to her and threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She broke down and started crying. "Thank you." she said between sobs, "I tried to break up with him before, but I couldn't figure out how."

He pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes. "I'm glad I showed up." he kissed he forehead. "So," he looked at her again, "Put on some shoes, I'm getting you out of here."

"But what if my dad come home?"

"Tell him you're out with friends."

* * *

They decided to go to the nearest park and just hangout. They were laying on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

They had to have been laying there for ten minutes before Hayley decided to speak.

"Why today?" She asked quietly, turning to look at him, "Why did you decide to drop in today?"

He looked at her, "I dunno. Luck?"

she quickly changed the subject, rolling on to her side, resting her head in her hand, "I wanna get my haircut."

"Whoa, what?" Sterling said, confused by the sudden switch of the conversation, looking into her emerald eyes.

"My hair." she smiled, "I want to get my hair cut."

He quickly sat up, "Why, I love your hair the way it is."

"David-" She caught her breath, "Liked it long, I want to cut it off."

"This coming from the girl who was afraid to get her haircut once she got hired?"

"People change Ster, and I think that if I get myhaircut, I'll feel better about what happened, almost like a weight being taken off my chest."

"How long has, well, when did he start hitting you?"

She rolled back onto her back, looking back up at the clouds, "6 months," she breathed, He was almost unable to hear her, "But it was verbal before that, I didn't expect. Well, you know."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "If you need me, I'll always be your hero."

* * *

**there you go, 25... It spilled on to this keyboard like you couldn't believe, but now it's on to do chapter 26...**


	26. No One Saw Through My Games

**I MUST REMIND YOU OF THE 'LIKE' PAGE ON FACEBOOK! Just search "Hayley With A Chance" and you'll find it!**

**Any-hoo, this chapter shows Hayley's depression and she decided to visit a friend, one that could give her a little info on what she's going through. **

**this is another chapter I'm proud of.**

**Title comes from: Superchic(k) - "Courage"**

* * *

Hayley laid in bed staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, attempting to make constellations with the glow-in-the-dark stars up there. She wasn't sure how long she had been kept up in her room, but she knew her father was going to come-up eventually to tell her to come eat dinner, and she knew that she wouldn't eat it anyway. She sat up in bed and let her eyes linger out the window. It was the middle of January and she hadn't seen Cori in a month in a half, and hadn't talked to her since then either. Her green eyes then looked around the half lit room, and then on her iPhone that sat on her nightstand. She had almost felt abandoned. She tried to ignore Sterling's calls and texts. Leaving herself alone. She picke up her phone and pressed the button at the bottom to turn it on, she had a new message from David.

She was terrified to look at it.

She slid her finger to onlock the phone, instantly bringing up the message.

"_you're a lying fat whore, I hope you're fuckin happy - David_"

She instantly broke down, throwing her phone across the room, and then holding her head in her hands.

"Is this what I've become? Is this what I've let myself be?" she said softly to herself, searching her mind for an answer.

She stood up and walked over to her mirror, There was a few healing scars across her wrists, her pajama pants that fit her perfectly before, now just hang on her hips, and her t-shirt now seemed too big for her. She knew she lost weight from the pyshical and mental abuse David had imputted in her mind, and the last time she had weighed her self, she was down to 99, 30 pound less than she was 4 months ago. She slipped off her shirt and tossed on a long sleeve one, one that fit her just a bit better. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of pants. She needed someone to talk to about this, and there was only one other person she could talk to.

She quickly dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Hayley." Her dad stopped her, "Where you going?"

"Just going to visit a friend I haven't seen in a while, why?"

"Did you want some dinner? I made some tuna casserole."

"No, I'm good. I'll probably stop and get a sandwich on the way home."

"Alright hun, You're looking a little skinny, I want to make sure you're not starving yourself."

She applied her fake smile, "No, never dad." She hugged him "See you later."

She left th house and climbed into her truck. She started and let it heat up a bit. Her mind wandered for that moment. _Should I really get that sandwich? Dad will notice if I come home with no wrapper._ She slapped the steering wheel for that thought.

She backed out of the driveway and drove off, knowing she needed to talk with someone.

She pulled into the closest parking spot she could find at the treatment center, and climbed out. She hoped no one would spot her as she ducked into the building. Immediately met by the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The blonde in light pink scrubs behind the desk asked.

"Um, yes. I'm Hayley Bainbridge and I wanted to speak to my friend Demetria Lovato."

"Alrighty, let me ask her if she would like to talk." she said as she got up from behind the desk, and headed down the hallway, only to come back a few minutes later, "Okay Ms. Bainbridge, come with me, I'll take you to see her."

She followed the woman down to an open door and Demi was going through a dresser. She glanced over and saw her friend and came running over to her. "HALES! Oh how I've missed you!"

The nurse led the two outside to the patio so they could be watched, just incase.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to someone about something and I thought it'd be a good idea since you've been going through some stuff too." Hayley said as she sat down on the bench next to Demi.

Demi wrapped her arm around Hayley's shoulders. "I knew something was up with you you're not your usual peppy self, and it seems you've lost a few pounds."

"oh you caught that..."

"It's kinda obvious, you could cut diamonds with that collar bone." Hayley smiled slightly, Demi reached in. "What is it honey? What's got you so far down in the slumps that you're not eating?"

"Its not just that." she pulled up her sleeve.

Demi's jaw dropped and she pulled down Hayley's sleeve. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Hayley... Why? What would make you even thinking about harming yourself like this?"

"David."

"David? As in David Henrie?" Hayley nodded. "What did he do?"

"He hit me." she whispered, just audible for Demi to hear.

Demi leant forward and put her head in her hands, then ran her fingers through her hair. It took her a moment to respond. "Why?" she whispered, almost to herself.

"I don't... I don't really know why."

Demi sat up and threw her arms round Hayley. She held her for what felt like hours. She then pulled away holding Hayley at arms reach. "Forget about, like, literally FORGET about him. Erase him from you mind, phone, computer everything... and just don't watch Wizards of Waverly Place."

"Demi, you know how hard that's going to be? To just erase him from my existence?"  
"That's how I've started to heal myself, like literally just erasing the 'publicity stunt' that Joe was from head." She smiled. "You can do it honey, you have friends like Me, Cori, Sterling, the rest of the cast. We'll always help you, you're like family."

Hayley took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. she could feel the sun on her face, at almost felt as it was healing her. She opened her eyes back up and looked at Demi. "Thank you, Demi."

Demi smiled as she hugged her friend once more, "You're so welcome Hales, get better."

"You too." She smiled at Demi as left the rehab facility. As she walked back to her truck, she took out her phone and called a familiar number.

"_Hey Hales, wasn't expecting you to call!_"

"Hey Sterling, I wanted to talk to you, if it's not inconvenient or anything..."

"_Oh, it's perfectly fine, I don't mind. Do you want me to meet you at your house?_"

"No, I was wanting to see if you wanted to meet at the park, the one we hung out at after... well you know."

"_Sure, what time?_"

"Thirty minutes sound too early?"

"_Um, no. I'll see you there._"

"Alrighty, goodbye."

* * *

**Before Demi deleted her twitter, she posted part of the first verse of the song on there, and it did go unnoticed.**

And Demi is not going to rehab in California, she's actually going to rehab somewhere in Illinois. FYI


	27. Another Life Goes By Without Dreaming

***Cap-lock on* DON'T FORGET THE "HAYLEY WITH A CHANCE" LIKE PAGE ON FACEBOOK *end cap-lock***

**So if you're wondering, I did change the rating, That's just because, this chapter has a little... well... yeah, and A future chapter will be a little, whats the word... harsh.**

**I do admit, this chapter was a little hard to write. But I hope you guys like it.**

**title from Ryan Cabrera's "It's You."**

* * *

Hayley found an empty parking space within a short walking distance of the park, and sat in her car for twenty minutes. She glanced around to see if Sterling was there yet. She browse to see him walking towards an empty bench under an old oak tree, he was wearing her favorite plaid button up shirt of his and a pair of his dark wash blue jeans, he kept glancing at his phone.

She climbed out of her truck and closed the door behind her. as she started to walk her direction she couldn't help but smile as a little girl ran up to him and asked for an autograph. She watched as he interacted with her, smiling and making her laugh.

Hayley loved his smile, it was almost contagious. When she'd see him smile she knew a grin would creep across her face... and that's exactly what was happening as she approached him.

"Its good to see a smile on that face, I haven't seen one in a long while." He looked at her as she took a seat and looked down at her feet. "Speaking of I haven't seen or heard from you in a while either." He put a hand on her shoulder, taking in a heavy sigh as it felt bonier than before, "How have you been?"

"I've been better." She said looking up to him, a half smile across her face, it then dropped, "I went and visited Demi earlier."

"Really, I've been meaning to visit, how was she?"

"She was great..." She took in a deep breath. "... and it felt good to talk to someone who knows what I'm going through."

"Hales... What are you talking about?"

"It was just a few things... LIke how much I hate myself."

He turned to face her, "You hate yourself? Hales, why? You have so many friends that care for you and-"

"-and what Sterling?" There was anger in her voice as she held back her tears. "The friends that I feel abandon me when everything was going downhill."

"No, no, no." Sterling put his head in his hands and then stood up. "What are you talking about? I was there to keep David away from you... after what he did, and yet you feel like we abandoned you? That_ I _abandoned you?" He knelt down and put mouth hands on either one of her shoulders. "From day one when I first met you, I knew we had something. This_ friendship _I have with you is the most amazing thing I've ever had with you. It's not hard to see that a single day without you could make me go crazy."

Hayley stood up, and started to walk away. "I can't do this now Sterling... I can't."

"Do you think of me, ever?" He said aloud, wanting to see her reaction

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, she could feel her heart almost skip a beat. "Do you think we could go somewhere private to talk?"

"My apartment is up the street." he said simply.

the both drove their own vehicles over to his place. He opened the door and examined the place to make sure no one else was home. "Okay, let go up to my room." he escorted her up the stairs. and opened the door to his room, t was a bit messy, few pieces of paper and music sheets tossed around and his bed hadn't been made yet. She sat on the corner.

"So, you wanted privacy, you got it."

She rolled up her sleeves and showed Sterling her healing scars. he took her hand and his fingers traced along the scars, "I'm surprised at you Hales."

She looked up at him confused, "Why?"

"I never would have expected you to do this. Harming yourself?"

She nodded slightly, "It helped me feel... after dav- He would hit me and such, I'd lock myself in the bathroom and let the blade crawl across my skin, The feeling of it was different. Almost as if I was cleansing the pain away."

There was almost a deafening silence between the two of them, He then used used his other hand to bring her head up to look at him. "Do you think of me, ever?" he repeated.

"No one else is worth thinking about." She leaned in and kissed him. He was a little thrown back by it, but he then took both sides of her face in his hands and kissed back . before they knew it, their arms were wrapped around each other's body, and lips crashing they started to kiss deeper and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He gladly opened up and their tongues battled for dominance. She took off his shirt with ease as he quickly took off her shirt. Before they knew it, He was on top of her. she whimpered in agony when he pulled away from her mouth to trail kisses down her jaw, neck and down her chest. The pleasure was intense, his hands lightly ran down her sides and across her stomach, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His hands made their way back up to her breasts and he squeezed roughly. The grope sent her back to reality, Hayley pushed him away. He backed off towards the end of the bed. "I'm sorry." she said softly, as a tear fell down her cheek.

He crawled back over to her when he noticed she was crying, "No, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"-no, Sterling, It was my fault. I enticed the whole thing." she said as she put her shirt back on, she started to leave.

Sterling took her by the arm, "Don't... please don't leave. Stay here for the night. I want to make sure you won't hurt yourself again." he looked into her deep emerald eyes, "I just want to make sure you'll be here tomorrow."

"That's very nice of you, But maybe I should get home."

"Stay."

Those same blues eyes that told her it wasn't the end of the world when she got her haircut, are the sames ones now staring at her now, telling her to stay the night with him. She thought about it for a moment. "Fine."

He smiled for the first time since she showed up to the park, and once again, she smiled back.

* * *

"No, no. I don't expect you to. It's just you're her best friend and she needs you here."

Hayley opened one eye to see Sterling in his boxers, sitting at his computer desk talking on the phone.

"I... well... we kissed yesterday." he snickered of a moment, but then frowned, "She pushed me away." he rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, I know Cori, but I- Well, no." he laughed, "You do that she'll freak... And no, I don't expect that from you."

Hayley listened closer as she continued to pretend to sleep.

"Fine. Fine. Good." he laughed again, "I'll see you again you horrible woman you." he hung up the phone and sat it on his desk. he walked back over to the bed layed down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her.

She turned around under the covers and got closer to him, burrowing her face in his chest.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 27, I hope you guys like it... Please Read & Review!**


	28. So Many Turns That I Can't See

**Okay guys, sorry it took so long, I've been having writer block like whoa, especially with the beginning of this chapter, But it flowed out slowly and I pieced it all together. And I do admit, I write small chapters, but it's just how it flows from me. Soooooo I'll let you guys enjoy your reading**

**DON'T FORGET, THERE IS A 'LIKE' PAGE ON FACEBOOK... it's called "Hayley with a Chance"... and if you want, go Friend "Hayley Bainbrige" and "Cori Douglas", you can find them through the 'like' page.**

**"Happy" - Leona Lewis (Amazing song BTW... a great 'Hayley' song)**

* * *

Hayley and Sterling sat on the edge of his bed, she with her phone in her hand and he was leaned over, rubbing his forehead.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Hayley asked, setting her phone down and looking at Sterling.

"What do you mean?" he looked up at her, a quizzical look on his face

"I mean, are we together?" she looked at him, searching his eyes for an answer, "Or is it just a fling, that we could forget?"

"do you wanna be together?" He rubbed his hands, "Cause I wouldn't mind being able to call you my girlfriend."

"I just... I don't want to be hurt again." She stuttered.

"Hales, You know I would never do such a thing." He turned to face her, "Everything about you is so fucking beautiful, I wouldn't want to ruin that."

She blushed slightly, "Do you think we could do this? Do you think we could actually be a couple?"

"Only if you want to." He looked at her, that infamous smile forming across his face.

"Can we keep it secret?" She said quietly.

"Secret?" He laughed, "Do you think we could do that? Wouldn't it be obvious if we held hands and kissed in public?"

"We won't do anything like that in public, We'll keep that image of being 'just friennd', and not be thrust into the spotlight."

"Fine." He smiled, "so we're together..." he leaned in and kissed her tenerly on the lips, "...I like this, this is nice."

"Well I should go home now you think?"

"Want me to go with you?." he took her hand in his.

"No, I think I'm good... we can't be obvious, remember?" She kissed him on his cheek, "But you can lead me to your door."

* * *

Hayley made it home safely, remembering her night, headed to the front door of the house with a smile spread across her face. She opened the door to her house to see her dad standing two feet away from the door. "No call, No text... you had me worried." and that smile quickly vanished

"Sorry dad, I hung out with Sterling last night and time got the better of me, I ended up crashing on his couch."

"You know a call would have been nice."

"I know dad, I know." she said as she headed to the stairs to go up to her room.

"So, what did you do over at his place last night?" He asked following behind, "Did you, well, ehem, do anything?"

She turned around quickly, "Ew, Dad. No, we talked I haven't seen him in a while and it was good to hang out."

"Well," He started, "That smile you had across your face as you headed inside said otherwise."

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean by that? I was just happy that I got to hangout." she continued in the direction of her room.

"Well, are you dating him then?"He asked, she then froze in her tracks, "Am I right? You guys are together?"

she turned around slowly. "How do you do that?"

"Figure out things?" he approached his daughter, "Hun, it's my Job." Her face instantly turned a bright color of red. "So, When do I get to talk to this Sterling again... since now he's more than a friend?"

"Well, if you want, I can see if he can come over tonight?"

"Do that will you?" He patted Hayley's back.

* * *

Hayley dialed an all too familiar number of a voice she hadn't heard in ages. It rang once before the other side picked up.

"_So, Sterling told me everything_." Cori said quickly

"A hello would've been nice... and everything?"

"_Hello, and yes... lucky you, I just got off the phone with him_."

"What is this hidden friendship between you two?"

"_BFFs of Hayley Bainbridge got to keep in contact with each other_."

"Wow, you two are special." Hayley laughed, "So, when did you two exchange numbers?"

"_About an hour before you two were leaving wichita to come back here_."

"So talking behind my back?"

"_In a way, yes_." She said with a small laugh.

"So, with this everything you heard about Da-"

"_David? Yes. Why didn't you call me and talk to me, He could've done so much worse stuff to you_."

"I know, I know Cori." She stopped her from continuing, scared of what else she might say about him.

"_So, should I wish you and Sterling a happy 2 hour anniversary_?" She said being straight forward.

Hayley stifled a laugh, "If you want... speaking of anniversary, isn't you and Corbin's 6 months approaching"

"_Inching close, only two more weeks. He called me last night and said that he might get me a plane ticket by the end of the March_."

"Oooo, I get to see my Cori... and you know what comes after the end of March?"

"_Your 21st on April 1st, you know I wouldn't forget that_!"

"Oh, and the 2nd is Kids Choice Awards... Would you like to be my date?"

"_Oh hell yeah, so you and Sterling can keep it on the DL._" She laughed, "_See, I listen."_

* * *

_**Read and Review... Reviews make me happy, and you want me to be happy or no more stories...**_


	29. The Only One Who Blows Your Mind

**Sooo sorry guys for not being around as of late... I have no excuse... I'm Lazy... and Tumblr has taken over my life. But I haven been filling a notebook with many ideas that I'm going to let flow into this chapter. So, I guess I'll say "MERRY CHRISTMAS"**

**Title is from Marie Digby's "Say It Again"**

* * *

Hayley and Sterling stood outside on the patio, both looking up at the stars. They had been standing there for almost 30 minutes after 'The Talk' her father had with Sterling, Hayley was used to the way her father always tried to scare wannabe boyfriends. Sterling brought his head down and looked at Hayley as she continued to look up, pointing at constellations and mumbling to herself the names. It took her a moment to realize he was looking at her. "Take a picture, it'd last longer." She said aloud and smiled, she turned around and leaned on the fence of the patio and looked at Sterling, "So did dad scare you."

Sterling smiled and said, "Not really, He did use the 'I have a shotgun and a shovel, and I know where to hide the body quote', but didn't really scare me too much." He got closer and wrapped his arm around her."but he knows that I love you and I wouldn't do anything to you." he kissed her forehead, and saw her smile a little. "Are you sure you want to keep this a secret? Cuase I like being with you and I'd like to show it."

She looked up at him a little, "I would too, but what would happen if you-know-who found out about us?"

"You don't need to care about him," He said looking back up at the sky, "And what if he found out by himself? What? Do you not think I would be there to protect you. I've seen what he's done to you and I won't let it happen again."

She let out a small sigh, "I know, I know. How about we keep it secret for a few months?"

He looked back down at her, "Fine, Fine... Knowing Cori she's probably told Corbin, so I'll probably get a call from him in a few days."

Hayley moved closer, nuzzling her nose into Sterling's chest, and letting out a small yawn, "I like this. I like us."

* * *

Sterling and Hayley walked into set 5 for what they were told was an important meeting about the show. Hayley was terrified of what to come, but Sterling had a feeling that it's be alright. When they entered the room, Demi was sitting next to one of the executive producers and the rest of the cast was seated, so they took a seat. "Okay Cast, I've got some big news, but first I'll tell you that it's NOT cancellation." One producer stood up and said, as the room let out a collective sigh, "But Miss Lovato here has decided to leave Sonny With A Chance. So we had a meeting with Disney big-wigs and head honchos and we've decided to change the show's name to 'So Random' and it just be all about the sketch show." he went on to explain how they're also going to be looking for more actors to fill the void. Time fle by and the meeting lasted a little over an hour.

After it ended, Everyone started talking to one another. Demi approached Hayley and pulled her into a hug. "WOMAN, YOU! I'll miss seeing you everyday at work now."

"You have my number, text me when you get a chance." Hayley said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Oh and if I can't get ahold of you, I'll just text Ster, since it seems you two are inseparable." Demi raised an eyebrow and whispered, "You two are totally dating."

Hayley was taken back for a moment, looking and Demi with a shocked look on her face, "Um, is it that obvious?" She scanned the room to see if anyone noticed the embarrassed look on her face.

"Why? Are you worried it is? Cause you two are cute together." Demi reassured, "Heck, I've been hoping you two would hook up for MONTHS now!"

"I've been trying to hide it, I really don't want David to find out, I don't know what he'd do, after what happened between them." Hayley cringed at his name.

"To be serious, no, it wasn't too obvious, But that moment I dropped my pen, I saw his hand on your leg, so my brain went 'aww'." Demi explain, "But if that didn't happen, then I wouldn't have known."

Hayley smiled, "Well, that's good."

"What's good? If it's about the cookies over there on the table, I'd agree, I'm a sucker for chocolate chip cookies." Sterling said coming up from behind Hayley, with a cookie in hand.

"I'm gonna miss you Sterling, I hope we can work together again." Demi said with a big smile across her face

Sterling was headed back to Hayley's house, to drop her off. She turns to him and says, "Demi knows now."

"Demi knows what?" He looked a her, "Knows about us? Was it when I put my hand on your leg? Cause I was trying to be Sly and I was hoping nobody noticed and-"

"Ster, it's alright, It's just... I seems like people are starting to put two and two together." leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "We should just tell friends... Maybe." She searched her mind for her words, " Well, I mean, just close friends."

Sterling looked at her confused, "Wait, don't the 'close friends' know anyway?"

Hayley smiled crookedly and looked over at her boyfriend, "you've go a point there."

"and speaking of friends, when is Cori coming back into town?"

"Oh, goodness, I forgot!" Hayley hit her forehead with her palm, "She's coming next week, Corbin and I are going to pick her up."

"Okay good, so your 21st birthday still on for the 1st?"

She nodded, a big grin on her face, "YES! How would it not be on?"

* * *

Finally, the 27th came around, Corbin, Sterling, and Hayley sat in the boarding area, waiting for Cori's flight to come in.

"So, going on hour number 2, how long are we expected to wait?" Sterling asked as he sat between Hayley and Corbin. "Did they get a layover?, this 'four hour flight' seems to be tuening into almost seven hours."

"She'll be here eventually; She texted me about ten minutes ago and said 'almost here, about 2 turn off electronics' so probably in the next twenty minutes." Corbin explained, checking his phone for the umpteenth time.

The three sat there at gate 7 until they heard the intercom announced "ITC to LAX, Gate 7, Arriving now."

The approached the gate as people started to arrive, and Hayley was pleasantly surprised when no-one recognized them, Well until Cori got off... She quickly ran and dropped her stuff, jumped and kissed Corbin straight on the lips

Sterling laughed, holding out his arms, "Wheres mine?"

Cori didn't miss a beat, "Right next to you, and her name is Hayley." She smirked as she headed over to the said name giving her a hug, "But you'll have to wait a moment Sterling, I'm using her right now."

The four had their hugs and when they made their way out of the airport, and as they were walking to Corbin's car, Cori decided to spark up a conversation, "So, you two." she pointed to Sterling and Hayley, "How has this secret relationship been going?"

"Secretive." Hayley smiled

* * *

**So Demi totally ships Hayley/Sterling, why not? they're too cute together.**


	30. It's Time To Face The Facts

**Hey guys, long time no see! Okay, so this chapter was re-written 4 times. FOUR TIMES! Each time i wrote something, I hated it. Until I started this. I love this so much now. I'm very very happy about how this chapter turned out, and I hope you guys are too!**

**Title is from "Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyonce**

* * *

"We've got six different vodkas, 4 whiskeys, endless amount of soda, two kegs and some of this stuff." Cori said as she held up a box of wine, "So , I think we're set." She laughed as she watched the guys bring in the alcohol into the kitchen. "ANNDDD now i treat the birthday girl to her present," she pulled an envelope out of her purse, "open it."

Hayley ripped it open, there was a card inside, it had Nigel Thornberry, from Nickeloden fame on the front of it, on the inside it read '_Hope your birthday is SMASHING! BLARGGGLAHDAUG_' and underneath it, there was a note from Cori; '_Hey bffl, hope you don't think this is actually your present, I'm fooling you, but that's what you get for being born on April Fools day. I also can't believe you took the time to read all this, so now is the time you ask me for your real gift.'_ She looked up from the card and smiled at her best friend, "That was a total waste of ink, but I'm supposed to ask you for my real present."

Cori smiled back as she handed Hayley a small dark blue velvet box, "It was hard to find you something you didn't have."

Hayley opened the box, inside was a gold locket, she recognized it, it was one her mother gave her on her 8th birthday, and on the inside she saw that Cori had put in a picture of her and her mother on her tenth birthday. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Cori, "I LOVE IT!"

Just then her dad came down the stairs, his suitcase in hand. "Okay girls... and guys. I'm just about to leave. I'm going to be at a hotel downtown, so if anything bad happens, like the cops get called and such, I have my cell phone." He explained, "I'm only allowing this party cause I know its your 21st Hayley-kins, but there is one thing I want to happen. Everyone needs to be gone before I get home at ten am."

Hayley and Cori looked at each other with smiles on their faces, "Yes dad." Hayley stated

"Oh and remember, we're picking up your dresses tomorrow for those kids awards at noon."

Hayley nodded again. She knew today would be a good day.

* * *

It was about two hours into the party and Hayley was trying not too drink too much, but it didn't help when Cori kept coming up with more drinks.

"Woman!" Cori said as she approached the birthday girl and Sterling with four more shots, "I come bearing gifts!" she set the drinks down on the side table, just as Corbin came up behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Seriously?" Hayley smiled, "This is, what, the fifth one in fifteen minutes? You're just trying to get me wasted so you can take advantage of me!" she pretended to 'swoon' into Cori.

Sterling caught her, "You're kidding right? That's my job." He said with a small laugh, she leaned up and kissed him, "Now I can tell you're trying to take advantage of me, and if so, my body is ready."

Hayley laughed as the four of them downed the shots she wiped the little bit that spilled onto her plaid button-up shirt. Suddenly she could hear 'Telephone' starting to play from the stereo. Her face lit up as she dragged Sterling into the make-shift dance floor in the dining room. She started to dance with Sterling, but then noticed a familiar face in the living room. She tried to ignore it while she danced, but just the thought of seeing him there made her sick to her stomach. She excused herself from dancing and walked over to the face, she folded her arms and stood in front of him. "What the hell do you think you;re doing here, David?"

"Um, I was invited." He replied as he sat his drink down.

"By whom may I ask?" She scowled.

"Selena invited me, she said I could come. Why? Was I on the do-not-invite list?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Cause I was never informed of this list."

"Shut up David, you should just leave. "

He reached over and grabbed his drink and chugged it down, tossed it on the floor and stormed out of the room.

A smirk crept across her face as she walked back to Sterling. He smiled when she threw her arms around his neck, the song playing now was "ET" and she danced with him, well that was until Cori came up with a bright red drink, "Sorry for the interruption, but I come bearing more alcohol."

Hayley laughed as she took the drink, "Stop trying to take advantage of me, I thought I told you before Cori, my body just can't handle it all." she joked as she downed the drink in a matter of seconds.

The two others laughed as she let out a small burp. "Does that mean everything went down alright?" Cori Joked, "Or should I worry that you choked on the cherry."

"There was a cherry?"

"No, No, Hayley, There wasn't, I was just messing with you." Cori reassured.

The group had their laugh and partied for a little while longer until Hayley stopped. "I'll be right back, Got to run to the little girls room." she said as she headed up the stairs, and she was five feet away from the bathroom when she was stopped, David blocked her way.

"I thought I told you to leave."

He smirked, "You can't get rid of me that fast." He leaned against the wall, "So, you're dating Ster now I see, ain't ya?"

"Why do you care?" She said as she tried to walk away, but David grabbed her arm and pulled her back, bringing her only inches from his face.

She could smell the overpowering scent of alcohol on his breath, "You didn't answer my question." Hayley tried to push him away, but then he pinned her against the wall. "Hayley, I want to know."

"Fine, Yes, I'm dating him, now get your hands off me." No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't let go. He kept trying to run his fingers through her hair, but she kept moving her head. "David, stop. Let me go."

"I miss you so much Hales." He slurred

She ducked under his arm, "yeah, but I don't miss you. So if you could, just go away."

He started to follow her, "Hales, I can't go away. I still love you."

Hayley chuckled, "seriously? Did you love me when you hit me? Did you love me when you called me fat? Did you ?" Hayley held back her tears when he didn't answer, "Yeah, didn't think so." She stormed off into her room, closing the door behind her, but his foot stopped it and he pushed it open.

"Hayley, baby, listen to me." He closed the door behind him, you don't understand me." he walked towards her, and she tried to make a run for the door, but he grabbed her and threw her onto her bed, "You really don't understand me." She struggled under his grip and tried to kick him off as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

Sterling kept checking his watch, it had been almost twenty minutes, he was wondering where Hayley had possibly wandered off to. He approached Cori, "Hey, have you seen Hales?"

She scratched her head, "No, not for a while... we could ask around."

* * *

"Hayley, you need to stop." David protested as she fought against him as he started to unbutton her shirt. "They can't hear you out there, its too loud." She kept trying to push him off, but he just took her hands and held them over her head. She shivered as his fingers slowly touched her sternum down to her belly button. She squirmed under his touch, wanting not a moment more, His hand grazed her neck and his tongue slithered up her neck up to her ear. She wiggled more, but nothing was working against him.

* * *

Sterling wandered around the party, but he stumbled across Selena leaning against the wall talking to Demi. "Hey, sorry for the break-up of the chit-chat, but have either of you seen Hales? I know she wet to the restroom, but I thought she'd be back by now."

Demi shook her head, "I haven't seen her since I got here, sorry... what about you Selena?"

Selena took a swig of her drink before she answered, "Yeah, um, I saw her talking to David earlier, but she looked pretty mad.:

He sighed, "Okay, Thanks." he quickly ran up the stairs. He checked the bathroom first, it was empty, but then he noticed the door to Hayley's room was closed. "Please don't be in there with him." he said to himself ask he approached the door, He slowly turned the handle, but he hear a crash come from inside the room. He swung the door open to David on top of Hayley

* * *

She could hear the doorknob move and wanted to scream, but her only other option was making as much noise as possible and that meant knocking over her lamp. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the door swing open.

"What the fuck?" said an all too familiar voice.

"Seriously? Go!" David said getting off the bed.

Hayley looked up to see Sterling in the doorway., her heart jumped into her throat.

"What do you even think you were doing?" Sterling said as he pushed David out of the way. "What did you think you were going to get out of this?"

"Shut up!" David said as picked his shirt up off the floor.

Sterling walked over to Hayley and picked her up off the bed and walked her down the hall. When they made it out of her room, that was when the tears started flowing and she fell to the floor in sobs, she held her shirt closed as she leaned against the wall.

"Hales, you're fine, I'm here for you." he said as he tried to reassured her.

"I ca-ca-can't believe I let this happened, I can't believe that he was a-able to do that to me." She said to herself.

He rested her cheek in the palm of his hand, "Hales, don't do this to yourself, he is scum, Hales. I love you."

She pushed him away, "Stop, just stop! You lied to me, you said you;d never let him touch me again, " She said between sobs, "You lied."

He sat back in front of her and held her head, making her look him straight in the eyes, "Things happen. I can't protect you from him all the time, and yes, I know you're vulnerable, but his happened behind my back, something I knew nothing about. But I knew something wasn't right. But Hales, I will ALWAYS be here for you, through thick and thin." He kissed her forehead and stood up, buttoning her shirt back up for her. "Now, do we want to end the party or do you-"

"I need a drink." she said wiping the few tears that were left away. " Like a strong drink, I need to erase this night from my memory."

"Hales, you don't-"  
"No Sterling. I need to stand up and get over this I need to be strong, and that starts with a drink" She said as she started for the stairs, "Its my party." but before she could make it, she broke down again, and Sterling was right at her side. Her body shook with sobs. Her voice was trembling as she tried to speak, "I tried Sterling, I tried to get him off me, I tried to get away, bu-bu-but, I-" She held her head as she cried into Sterling's chest. He stroked her hair, as he watched and made sure David actually left the house. "I can't Sterling, I can't"

"Shh, shh." he said softly as he held her, "Don't think about it." he wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around her. "Do you want me to talk to Cori about ending the party?"

Hayley pulled away, "NO!"

"Are you sure."

"Yes." She said softly, getting up from the floor one last time. She wiped her eyes then her nose and straightened out her clothes, and fixed her hair. "I need to-" She took a deep breath, "Get better and go back out there."

* * *

"Heyyy Girrrll." Hayley slurred as she approached Cori, stumbling a little and held a big glass of a dark liquid, she hugged Cori while she giggled a little, "You're so pretty, you look like a princess with your pretty hair."

Cori peered over Hayley's shoulder during the hug and looked at sterling with a concerned look on her face, when Hayley broke away, she had a huge cheesy smile plastered to her face. "I love you guys." She tried to stand up straight, but in a second, she fell to the floor and completely passes out.

"Holy Shit!" Cori screamed as she watched her best friend fall to the floor. She ran over to her side, Sterling was already trying to pick her up, "How much did she drink."

Sterling scooped her up off the floor, "I tried to get he to stop, she was, well..." He racked his brain for words, "She had a bit of a rough night, so she started drinking more."

"Rough night?" Cori asked as she followed him as he carried Hayley up the stairs, "What happened that I didn't know about?"

He laid Hayley down in her bed, "Well, David was here and he tried to take advantage of her."

"THAT ASS!" She shouted, she was about to storm about of the room, but Sterling stopped her.

"Cori!" He shouted, "He left." He brushed Hayley's hair out of her face as he pulled the covers over her, "And I think this means we should end the party."

"I'll start shooing people out, " She walked out of the room, but turned around , just outside the doorway. "Something went down, and you're going to tell me it before the night is over."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm currently working on the next chapter, hopefully I'll have the next one before the end of the month.**


	31. Drown Me In Love

**Everyone should go and 'Like' "Hayley With a Chance" on Facebook!**

**I do admit, this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I will be making a jump after this chapter, since it was based in april, I'll be jumping to June, so I will give you a heads up for what happened during the break... so expect a bit of drama, laughs, and surprises... and more Cori.**

**Title from "Come and Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson**

* * *

Hayley jolted awake, noticing a hand draped around her. She jumped out of the bed, waking the sleeping body. Sterling gruffed from his waking body. She caught her breath and then crawled back into bed. She grabbed he head as a headache started in her brain. "How much did I drink?" she asked softly, she curled up next to him, putting her head on his chest.

"Enough." He said hoarsely with a smile.

She nuzzled, "Did last night actually happen?"

He started to run his fingers through her hair, "Sadly, yes."

"Ugh." she rubbed her temple, "I seriously fucked myself up, didn't I?"

"It happens," He wrapped his arms around her, "Are you okay about-" He cleared his throat,"-Everything else that happened last night?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "I've just got to get though the day."

"Hales, I don't know what he did, and I don't want to know, But I need to know if you're okay?" He stroked her face, "I know you, and you just don't seem yourself right now."

She sat up slowly, trying to not make her headache worse. "If you didn't show up, I don't know what would've happened. He was trying to strip me down, and I-" She choked on her tears for a moment, "-I fought, I fought so hard." he sat up also and wiped her tears away. "For the first time I stood up to that asshole." She said that last sentence with a smile.

He kissed her forehead, "So, promise me you'll have fun tonight."

She grinned again through her tears, " I promise."

Sterling got up from the bed, "Speaking of tonight, we should probably wake up the two downstairs."

The two held hands as they walked out of the room and down the stairs. Hayley could tell that the three cleaned up after the party. She flinched as a hint of sunlight peeked through the curtains, and her head started pounding again. Sterling laughed as you could see that Cori and Corbin had started cuddling on the couch, but Cori must have fallen during the night, cause she still had one leg hanging on the couch. Hayley checked the clock, it was only 9:30. She then walked to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out some aspirin, she popped two of them and downed them with a drink out of the faucet. She knew today was going to be a long day.

Before they knew it, Lloyd showed up right on time. The two were watching t, while the others still slept. "Hi pops." Hayley greeted.

"So," he took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the recliner, "Was your party 'awesome'?" he asked using his fingers as quotation marks. "It had to have been, no cops were called, right?"

Hayley laughed, "Yeah, totally awesome, and there were no cops."

"Okay, well, wake up sleeping beauty over there and get ready, I want to leave before eleven for traffic."

she got up from the couch an stuck her big toe in Cori's ear, which made her spazz, "I'm awake!" she said sitting up, "And never do that again, that was disgusting." Cori scowled at her friend.

"Get ready doofus, we're going to leave in a bit."

She got up from the floor, "Okay, give me like 15 minutes to figure out where I left my suitcase."

* * *

Cori twirled around the three way mirror, her knee length strapless gown flared out. "You won't believe how awesome this feels." She squealed. "My first award show, oh goodness, they'll all be jealous back home,"

"Speaking of, when do you have to go back?" Hayley asked from behind the dressing room curtain.

"On Monday, gotta be at work on Wednesday."

"aw shucks." you could hear her snap, but then she stuck her head out the side of the curtain, "Ready for my big reveal?"

Cori nodded, "Come out and show me already!"

Hayley eased out, she was already wearing the black velvet shoes she had bought the week before, and the dress was a strapless red paisley lace over a black pencil dress, with a black velvet fabric around her waist. It hit mid thigh perfectly, showing off Hayley's long leg, "So?"

"Can you just wear that everyday?" Cori said with her hand over her mouth, "You look gorgeous!"

The seamstress appeared in the dressing room, "So you like?" She asked in her Ukrainian accent, "My name is Figla, and is everything going okay?"

"Yes, yes, totally" Cori said excitedly, " I love the dresses, are they designer?"

"Yes, You're wearing Micheal Kors, and Miss Hayley is wearing Dolce & Gabanna."

Hayley's Jaw dropped, "Oh my god I love this shop."

"We're so glad Miss Demi recommend you to us." Figla said with a smile, "Oh, just make sure that they are back by Tuesday... you want jeweler too?"

Cori and Hayley looked at each other, and Cori replied "Yes, please."

"Follow me," Figla said escorting them to the lobby."

* * *

"Okay, this actually feels like prom all over again." Cori said as they waited outside for their limo, "Well except for the fact that our dates show up separately."

Hayley was texting on her phone, "And I'm not technically dating my date."

There was a moment of silence before Cori spoke again, "You know, Sterling told me about what happened last night."

Hayley put her phone down, "He did? I knew he would."

"Hales, I'm a friend, you can tell me anything," Cori started, "And after what Sterling did for you, I don't know why you want to keep hiding that boy" He has been there though thick and thin, but you keep pushing him away."

"I'm not pushing, I just don't want something to backfire."

"Backfire? Ster is not David. See, Ster actually LOVES you." Cori threw her arms up. "You need to just be yourself, and if that means holding hands with him in public, or accidentally kissing him on the sidewalk, then do It, I want you two to be together so bad."

Hayley turned away and completely change the subject, "Look, I see the limo."

Cori gave her a glare, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't try to avoid the subject, I'm trying to have an important conversation with you. You should know how much that aggravates me." Cori said approaching the limo; following Hayley."

Her friend turned around before climbing in, "I'm not avoiding, I'm just denying to answer."

Cori groaned at her as she got in.

* * *

After the show ended, Cori and Hales stood in one of the hallways with a few other celebs, everyone talking with one another.

"Gah, twilight actors, why are you so pretty?" Cori said as a few of the actors passed by her. "Ugh."

Hayley reached over and pretended to wipe drool from Cori's mouth, "Girlie, Maybe one of these days." She laughed, "and maybe I'll meet Jackson Rathbone."

"Oh in your dreams," Sterling said interrupting the two, "He'll never be a pretty as me." pretended to toss his hair, making the two girls laugh. "So we ready to go?"

* * *

-a couple days later-

Hayley sat on the edge of her bed, another early morning for work, she felt almost like a zombie as she got ready. She opened her closet and picked out the two closest things she could find, a pair of skinny jeans and a large green t-shirt that she tied up the side to fit her better. She yawned as she waved to her dad as she slipped on her black flip flops just before heading out the door.

she made it to work just in time to to meet up with Tiffany and Allyson. "Hey girlie!" Tiffany said starting a conversation. "You happy for Peyton's first time introducing."

"How could I not be?" Hayley said with a smile.

* * *

_Peyton went out on stage , all done up, hair pulled back, skinny blue jeans,a orange t-shirt under a sequined black vest, and necklaces. "Hey everyone!" She waved at the audience, "Peyton here, and this is my first intro for So Random! So I thought I could tell you guys about our show tonight-"_

_"Whoa-Whoa-whoa." Chad Dylan Cooper interrupted, coming from one of the side doors, causing applause, "Peyton, what are you doing out here?"_

_"It's my turn to introduce the show," She grinned widely, "And no, I don't need your help."_

_"Really?" He draped his arm over her shoulder, "not if I get to it first." He covered her mouth, "We got a good show for you tonight, we got Colbie Callait performing."_

_Peyton broke away and punched him on the shoulder before saying "Enjoy the show!" she then chased him off stage._

* * *

The crew started moving the set, getting ready for the next sketch. Hayley and Sterling ran into each other in the costume room, he quickly pulled her in close for a kiss, breaking apart as they grabbed their outfits and went their separate directions to change.

"Know-it-all McCall is up next." the overhead speakers announced, giving the audience a heads-up on what was next. The lights went up, showing a lunch room, with Hayley in a short red wig and Tiffany in a brunette wig, waiting in line, Doug as the lunch lady and a few others as background actors.

* * *

_The brunette turned around to see someone she recognized, "Ah, you're the new girl that sat behind me in math class, I'm Sally Bane."_

_"The names Keeley McCall", she replied as she picked a banana off the food bar, "Did you know that Bananas are an excellent source of potassium?"_

_Sally looked unamused, "Yeah, I knew that actually," she then spotted the tuna, "Ew, tuna, I really hope that thats Dolphin free."_

_"Hey, did you know that the dolphin's blowhole is an evolved nose that has moved upwards to the top of it's head."_

_Sally moved away and went up to the register and quickly paid for her lunch, Keeley was close behind._

_"I like you Sally, you seem like a really good friend" Keeley smiled with a mouth full of braces, "Oh , and did you know that the average facefolder user has 130 friends and sends an average eight friend requests per month?"_

_Sally looked at her wrist, "Oh goodness look at the time, I had a meeting in the library and I've got to do... stuff." She quickly ran out of the lunchroom._

_Keeley stood there for a moment, but then approached the lunch lady, "Did you know the first soup was made from hippopotamus and it dates back to 6000 B.C.?_

* * *

The camera faded out of the scene as it ended, the audience applauded.

"Good guys, good, good." The producer watched them leave the set, "Okay next set."

Sterling and Hayley met on the side of the stage, this sketch was one without them. "That was surprisingly good." He said to her as he draped his arms around her.

She smiled widely, with the fake braces still in, "Really? I like Know-it-all McCall, I get to learn all these random facts I can use on my dad later."

He laughed as he pulled her into him, "And just so you know, those braces look hot on you." His tone was almost too sarcastic.

"I should sneak them home," She smiled once again, "and you should keep those pants, they're pretty hot too." She was referring to the bright blue spandex pants, he was dressed for a 80's rock star sketch that would be him, Brandon, and Doug.

"Ha, speaking of, I should probably finish getting dressed," he smiled at her, his blues eyes looking into hers, "You should get ready for your next sketch too." He kissed her on the nose, "See you in a bit."

The rest of the show went off without a hitch, and Hayley loved every moment.

* * *

**Review please! Don't forget to like "Hayley With A Chance" on facebook.**


End file.
